


She's Worth it

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, Multi, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are in madly with each other but something is missing from their relationship... or someone but something about Santana catches their attention and want to help her but the Latina pushes them away. That missing piece that they're missing becomes all too clear but there's only problem: Brittany S. Pierce. What is Santana hiding? Can the couple show her real love is?





	1. Chapter 1

I find myself wondering how my life turned out like this as I sit the bathtub, soaking in warm water to ease the pain that I’m feeling all over my body because Brittany decided to kick my ass up and down the apartment that we share because she wasn’t happy with the way that I had cooked her food. She yelled that I was trying to poison her and that I was out to get her but it wasn’t fucking true because I love her… at least that’s what’s I keep telling myself every time she yells at me that I’m good for nothing before slapping me hard across the face. The dancer will get so angry over the tiniest thing and nothing that I can do is ever enough for her as she beats into the ground then she will apologize to me, saying that she would never get hit me again and that I shouldn’t provoke her like I do like it’s my fault that she beats me. I can’t leave her because I don’t have anywhere to go and I know that I can’t go back home because of the fight that I got into with Mami about Brittany the day after graduation. She didn’t want to go with her because she knew that something was wrong when I told her that I was leaving Lima to follow Brittany to New York so she could become a backup dancer as I didn’t have a plan as to what I wanted to do but it didn’t matter.

I talked myself into thinking that once I get to the Big Apple that I would figure what I wanted to do and I did as I wanted to become a singer before auctioning for the position of the front woman for this jazz band at this night club. It was amazing and I was awesome at it naturally but it all went downhill once the dancer’s dream didn’t take off as quickly as it did for me, forcing her to take a job teaching dance as a local community center and it only pissed her off that I wasn’t spending as much time with her like she was expecting to. Brittany told me on a daily basis that I wasn’t good enough to be a singer and that the band will see it soon enough before dropping me on my ass when they open their eyes to see how untalented I am. I muttered to myself that I’m not the untalented one but it was loud enough for her to still hear before slamming her beer on the coffee table as she walks up to me, grabbing me by the long raven locks forcing me to look into her bloodshot eyes as she asks me to repeat myself and I apologize to her over and over again.

She pushes me onto the floor, kicking me over and over again in the stomach, yelling that I was a stupid bitch, that I was never going to be nothing more than her housewife and I had to quit the band. Everyone that comes into contact with Brittany thinks that she’s sweetest and nicest person that they ever met but I know the truth and she’s smart as hell because she never shows her true color in front of others. She hangs with guys like Finn Hudson and Will Schuster who huge douchebags and asshole that think that they’re God’s gifts to women and horn dogs as they’re always staring at my ass or making wolf calls as I passed them. It takes everything in me not to go off on them because I know that the dancer will defend them before calling me cocktease when she knows full well that I’m not interested in doing anything with those two in a million years but she can’t see beyond her jealousy. I don’t know why I stay so long with Brittany when all she does is abuse me and hurt me. Why did I talk myself into believing that she loves me? That I love her?

Do I love Brittany? Do I even know what love is anymore? What am I doing with my life anymore? Why am I staying this relationship? Am I waiting for her to change? Who am I kidding? She’s not gonna change and it’s stupid for me to think she will. God, I’m such a idiot! Why didn’t I listen to Mami when she said that Brittany wasn’t any good? How could I be so blind? I pulled the plug out of the tub, letting the water drain before throwing on an oversized t-shirt and boy shorts with a towel around my neck to dry my wet hair. I walked into the bedroom, throwing the towel on the floor and climbing into bed, pulling the cover over my head when the door opens and closes as I feel the bed dip slightly then an arm wraps itself around my waist. I feel a warm body pressing up against me and a warm breath, brushing the shell of my ear before teeth lightly sink into it as the hand finds its way into my boy short and I curse myself for forgoing wearing underwear to bed. I squeaked out in pleasure when Brittany uses two of her fingers to play with my clit before slipping into my wet folds while using the other to roughly tease my nipple as she licks my neck before letting out a low chuckle.

“God, you’re such a filthy slut. Not wearing underwear to bed. You wanted me to touch you or maybe I should leave you high and dry” Brittany growls.

“B-Britt please” Hating how desperate I sound but I need relief.

“Beg for it, slut. Beg for me to let you cum” 

“Please Brittany, let me cum! I need to cum” I said bucking against her hand.

“Cum bitch, fucking cum on my hand” Brittany demands.

It wasn’t long before I feel myself orgasming on Brittany’s hand as she feels her hand from my shorts, leaving me feeling dirtier than I have felt in my hand as she undresses then pulling me on top of her. That night I silently cried myself to sleep because this isn’t the life that I imagine for myself and I hate myself even more for letting it plan as I feel utterly helpless to it getting better then I find myself doing something that I haven’t done since I was a little girl: praying. My abuela used to take me to church all the time growing up and that God listens to prayers but I didn’t understand how praying to someone in the cloud makes things better but she laughs before kissing me on the head as she tells me that I would understand when I would get older. I prayed to God or to any higher that was listening to send help or give me the strength to walk away from this relationship but I don’t care which happens because I don’t know how much longer I will be last because Brittany has been becoming increasingly dangerous and I‘m getting more and more fearful of her. 

* * *

Rachel’s POV

I’m walking hand in hand with my long term girlfriend Quinn through Central Park, taking a leisurely walk with the stars twinkling in the night sky as I rest my head on her shoulder, sighing in content. The writer and I have been together for almost four years at a mutual friend’s dorm party and I have to say that I was attracted to the confidence that she exuded when she walked into a room in a tight white V-neck shirt, black/red flannel shirt, dark washed jeans with rips on the knees, and black combat boots. Our eyes met and there was something in those hazel green eyes that attracted to her as Blaine introduce the two of us as I was curious as to how they know each other since they don’t seem like they would run in the same group of friends. Comes to find that they went to Yale together while myself and Kurt, Blaine’s boyfriend, went to NYADA went to Yale and were paired up on an assignment consisting of getting to know someone you normally wouldn’t talk to. There’s something about Quinn that draws me to her and I couldn’t seem to help but want to get to know her better but she went beyond my expectations as I was expecting her to be cocky borderline arrogant but she wasn’t at all, just self-assured of herself and very confident although she could be cocky at times.

We spent most of the night wrapped in our own little bubble and I flirted with her, she flirted right back leading for the bad girl to ask me out on a date which I immediately agreed. Kurt was a little concerned and wary of Quinn’s intentions as he warned me to careful but I know that I can take of myself and she treated me with respect and like lady, opening my doors, pulling out my chair, and other chivalrous things. After a few dates, the writer asks me to be her girlfriend and I happily agreed by kissing her passionately but as time went on it felt like she was holding back somewhat and I couldn’t figure out why. I asked her multiple times but she would change the subject or kiss me senselessly until I would completely forget about my question and as the weeks dragged on, I was getting annoyed and worried that she might be cheating on me. I went to Blaine with my problem because he is Quinn’s best friend and he knows her a lot better than I do but he simply smile sympathetically that it’s something that my girlfriend should tell herself.

I went home to find the bad girl sitting on my stoop of my complex with an unreadable expression on her face before walking up to me, wrapping her arms around me then leading me up to my apartment where she explains that the reason why she’s been so secretive is because she was completely sure if she could trust me with her secret. She’s been hurt many times in the past by past girlfriends that claim that they cared only to find out that they were testing out it would like with an intersex woman causing me to get mad at the women that she dated. I told Quinn that I’m not like those woman and I’m not in this relationship because she has a penis instead of vagina cause I want her as person and what I seem is someone who’s amazingly beautiful and kind-hearted. That night we cuddled with being the big spoon and I couldn’t be happier in the moment as I didn’t want it to end but I‘m pulled out of my thoughts by a pair of lips being pressed against the top of my head.

“What are you thinking about?” Quinn asked curious.

“That night when you told me about not-so-little friend” I said looking up at her. “I’m glad that you trust me enough with your secret”

“Me too” Quinn said smiling.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I was scared as hell about telling you though but I wanted to clean” Quinn said squeezing my hand lightly. “It was well worth it”

“Yes it was”

“But I can’t help but feel like something’s… missing though” Quinn said scratching her head.

“You feel that way too? I’ve been this way for awhile but I thought that it was just me” I said surprised.

“Seriously Rach? Any idea what it might be?” Quinn asked curious.

“I’m not sure what it is exactly but I’m sure if we put our heads together that we’ll figure it out”

“Well Quinn Junior wants us to together right now” Quinn said pulling in me close by hips.

“How can I say no? Lets get back to my apartment” I said smirking. 

* * *

End of ch. 1 


	2. Chapter 2

I sigh quietly to myself knowing that this is my life and miserable I am with how it turned out because this isn’t what or where I expected it to be because I imagined it where I’m working on my first or second album or opening for a sold-out concert or tour, opening for someone like Beyonce or Rihanna and with someone with someone that I love whole-heartedly. I imagined that someone being Britt but she’s not the same person that she used to be as her dreams didn’t turn out she envisioned them to and she’s taking her frustrations out on me, forcing me to quit the one thing that I love while I was out as I’m now a house wife without the ring and a fuck-buddy. I don’t even enjoy the sex because the dancer is the only one that’s getting pleasure from it and I have to fake the orgasms or she’ll get pissed off and take her anger out on me once again but what else is new. I know that this relationship isn’t healthy and I want out of it but I have no money and nowhere to go as I don’t have any friends to stay with even if I wanted to leave Brittany for good as I don’t have any marketable skills except for singing.

It’s not like I can do up to some record label, asking them to sign an unknown talent and spend x-amount of money on me since I’m even sure if I’m ready to handle the spotlight anymore since it’s been awhile since I last preformed on stage. Even if I wanted to perform again, the dancer’s never gonna let me do it and would kill me if I ever thought about setting foot in a club with a stage in it as I am stuck where I am without knowing if I could’ve made it or not. I pushed myself off the bed as quietly and carefully without waking my sleeping girlfriend before moving through the living room to see Will and Finn passed out drunk on the couch, shaking my head with a look of disgust on my face then moving into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. I know that I’m gonna have to cook for not only Britt but Dumb and Dumber in there as I pulled out a couple of eggs, tomatoes, green onions, cheese and ham from the refrigerator, putting them on the counter and grabbing a skillet. I turned on the fire before cracking a few eggs then adding the rest of the ingredients into it before waiting it’s nice and fluffy before flipping it over then repeating the progress until I have four perfect omelets on plates when Finnocence walks into the room with his eyes bloodshot from drinking so much beer that I had to buy.

It takes everything in me not to punch his ugly mug in because if I hit him, I know that I’ll regret as the dancer will punish me for it then make me apology to the bastard for picking a fight with him. The bastard looks at me up and down before looking down at the food that I prepared before picking it up with his bare hand without realizing that I had just taken it off of the skillet before dropping it on the floor as the food burns his hand.

“Fuck! That’s fuckin hot!” Finn said blowing on his hand.

No shit, Sherlock.

“You did that on purpose!” Finn said pointing at me angrily.

“Did what?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“You made that shit so fuckin hot that it nearly burnt my hand, you stupid bitch”

“I just cooked it so it’s hot and you’re the idiot that tried to pick it up without using a fork like an idiot but I guess that’s too be expected with your pea sized brain” I said rolling my eyes

“What did you say to me?” Finn asked through gritted teeth. 

“I’m pretty sure that I didn’t stutter but I’ll repeat myself slowly if you want me to”

I don’t know why I’m egging him on like this and I know that it’s not my best idea but I just can’t help myself although it was unexpected when Finn grabbed me by my long hair, throwing me down onto the floor as he hovers over me. I looked up at him in fear his brown eyes darken almost to the point of appearing black and I almost thought he was going to try and kill at this point when Will stepped into the room, asking what was going on. The overgrown man-child snorted before walking out of the kitchen with his friend raising an eyebrow at his behavior then following him into the living room as I let out a sigh of relief that I didn’t know that I was holding as I pushed myself onto my feet to clean up the mess before Britt gets up. Once the omelet was cleaned up, I start washing the dishes and by the washed as well as dried the last of them, I feel a pair of arm wrapping themselves around my waist and a pair of lip pressed against my cheek causing a shiver to roll down my back and not in a good way. I looked over my shoulder to see that it’s dancer with mischievous glint in her eyes and something that I’m all too familiar with as I know that this isn’t good as she places openmouthed kisses along my neck as her nails rack up and down my stomach before moving up to my nipple while the other dips into my shorts. 

“B-Britt, stop. Finn and Will are in the other room” 

“So what? I’m in the mood for a little breakfast” Brittany said smirking sadistically. 

“I-It’s on the c-counter” I said biting on my lip from crying out.

“I rather have you have a platter” Brittany said forcing me to face her.

She pushes my shorts and panties down my body before pushing me onto the counter, spreading my legs open as she dives in without warning forcing me to cry out and I tried to fight the pleasure building in my lower belly. I don’t want this because I know that the douchebags know what’s going on and I don’t them walking in on us because this is already humiliating enough but sure enough Dumb and Dumber standing in the entranceway of the kitchen with obvious boners in their jean. I wanted to tell the dancer to and I tried to before was rewarded with a hard slap to the face as she forces me off of the counter then forcing me facedown into the flat surface as she forces three fingers into me hard and fast until I came fast and hard. I slumped down onto the floor before my girlfriend calls me a whore, to clean up the kitchen and to have dinner on the table by the time she gets home tonight then leaving with her friends to go to work as the tears and humiliation swells up inside of me. Fuck! Why is everything so fucked up? Why am I still here? I have to get out of here but how.

* * *

Quinn’s POV

I rolled on to my stomach to reach for my girlfriend next to me but all I feel is empty space where she should be and I let out a groan, knowing full well that Rachel’s at rehearsal for one of the student productions that NYADA students put on. I know that the pint sized diva is gonna be amazing but it doesn’t mean that she has to arrive super early to rehearsals because I wanted to get my snuggles on and maybe a round or two of sex in before she has to go but she does wake at the crack of dawn. I rolled onto my back to see that the alarm clock reads eleven-forty-five as I stretch my arms over my head before laying down on the bed because it’s one of the rare off days from being the assistant to one of my professors at Yale. I pushed myself off of the bed, grabbing my boxers off of the ground and a random shirt, throwing it on without a second thought as I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal when someone knocks on the door. I walked towards the door with the spoon hang out of my mouth to see that it’s Kurt my girl’s equally as Broadway obsessed best friend standing behind in all of his gayness with a satchel hanging off of his shoulder and a hand on his hip.

“Kurt” 

“Quinn” Kurt replies.

To say that Kurt is suspicious of me still even though it’s been months into our relationship and he doesn’t trust me at all with Rachel even through I have more than prove myself to be an awesome girlfriend to her and I am is boyfriend’s best friend which should count for something. Blaine has vouched for me more than one occasion but it’s not enough for the aspiring Broadway star and I’m almost at my wit’s end with him because I really don’t know what his problem is with me. Kurt opens his satchel before pull a piece of paper and handing it to me as I opened it to see that it’s flyer for an opening for a hot new club that has live karaoke and a band playing as it opened last night.

“Blaine wants to go tonight and had asked me to invite Rachel which means she’ll be taking you along as well” Kurt said frowning.

“Okay, lets cut the crap, Kurt. What’s your deal? Ever since we meet, you shown nothing but disdain for me even after Rachel and I stared dating. I have tried being nice and trying to get you to like me but no dice so if you have a problem with me then just come out and say so” I said frowning.

“I never said that I didn’t like you, I just don’t trust you” Kurt said plainly.

“Why? I’ve been good to Rachel and Blaine have vouched for me being a good person. I haven’t given you a reason to not trust me”

“Look, Rachel and Blaine are on the naïve side and they try to see the good in people but I’ve met people like you. You act like cool and nice for a few weeks even a few months but you don’t do commitment for very long as it’s only a matter of time before you break Rachel’s heart” 

“I don’t know what kind of people you’ve met but I’m not like that because if I was then I would have left a long time ago but I’m still with Rachel and I plan on being with her for as long as she’ll have me” 

“We’ll see about that” Kurt snorted before leaving.

I wonder what kind of people that Kurt has met in the past to make him so wary of me but I guess that I’ll just have to wait for the right moment to ask because I’m nothing those people that he described. Most of my day was spent by nothing absolutely nothing but playing Call of Duty until the front door opens to see my beautiful girlfriend walking in with a red peacoat on as she puts her keys in the bowl by the door then hanging her coat before plopping down on the couch. I set my controller down, wrapping my arms around her shoulder before pulling her into me, kissing her on the temple as she snuggles into my side before leaning up to kiss me on the lips as I sigh into content.

“How was rehearsal?” I asked curious.

“Tiring but it’s coming along amazingly” Rachel said smiling.

“Yeah because you’re the lead”

“Of course but please don’t tell me that you’ve been playing video games all day” Rachel said looking at the paused game.

“Okay, I won’t tell you” I said chuckling. “Kurt came by”

“Oh” Rachel said raising an eyebrow. “What happened?”

“He told me that Blaine wanted to check out this new club that has karaoke and a band and he wants us to come with him but your friend still has his head up his ass. He still doesn’t think that I’m good enough for you” I said frowning.

“Quinn baby, don’t worry about him. He’ll come around, just give him time” Rachel said giving my hand a squeeze. 

“And if he doesn’t?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“Then that’s his loss because I’m not dating you for Kurt’s approval. I love you Quinn and I know that you love me too which is all that count” Rachel said kissing me on the lips.

“You’re right” I said smiling. 

“Naturally” Rachel said smirking.

“Whatever but lets get ready because I know that they’re probably on their way to come get us” I said rolling my eyes.

Rachel stands up to pick out an outfit when I smack her on the ass as she lets out a squeal before giving me a glare but I just smile up at her with a shit-eating grin as I returned to my game. I don’t know why but I have a feeling that this night is going to change our lives forever but I’m unsure if it’s for the better or for the worse although I’ll have to wait and see.

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Knowing Brittany, she’s not coming back until late tonight and she’s gonna be pissed drunk so I put on a oversized purple hoodie and some jeans before leaving the apartment because I couldn’t stay sitting there on the kitchen floor, wondering how I managed to fuck my life so bad. Everything start great then it just went to fuckin shit in a instant and now I’m stuck in a fuckin relationship that’s fuckin me up mentally and physically, unsure of what do now because I have no one to turn to and no place since I don’t have any money to my name. The former dancer won’t let work since she thinks it’ll make me independent and I’ll have to rely on her more since she pays for rent on the apartment but I don’t know much more I can take and something’s gotta give or I just might… I shudder at where my thoughts were going. I continue walking around with no destination, just letting my feet carry me until I come to a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change when someone taps me on the shoulder to see that it’s a redhead with blue eyes in light green sundress with white polka dots.

She hands me a flyer before moving on to the next person and I looked it to see that it’s flyer for a few night club opened recently with karaoke and a live band as it brought back memories of when I used sing but those day are long over. I knew that Brittany would never let me do something like this and if I even thought about going, I would be in a world of hurt for mentioning it to her but she’s not coming home tonight so if I… if I sneak out and a song or two, she’ll never know. I bit my thumbnail because I don’t know if this is a good idea or not but I really do missing singing and it was the only thing about coming here before walking back to the apartment to it completely empty of a soul. Should I do this? I mean there’s no way of her figuring out and if she does come back early, more than likely she’s be too drunk to notice that I’m not there as I turned to look at the clock, saying it’s six-thirty and I should start to get ready. I went through my clothes that I used to wear and I remembered how much I used like going out and partying and looking good but I can’t even recall the last time I freakin went out or did anything but playin wifey and stayin home all the time to someone that doesn’t appreciate me.

The last time I dressed up in something skintight or revealing, Brittany yelled at me for advertising to every guy that I was fuckin easy and I was trying to make her jealous before taking out her anger out on me, telling me that I belonged to her and only her. I shuddered at the thought but not today because there’s no way that I’m getting caught and for once in my life, she’s not going to control me and I’m gonna live a little. I took a shower, got dressed, applied some make up to my face, curled my hair before looking at myself in the mirror and I actually recognized the girl… no woman staring back at me before grabbing my keys and wallet as I hailed a can to take to the club. There was a long line wrapping around the corner and there was no way in the hell that I was waiting in the long ass line before walking into an alley to see that there’s a backdoor leading into the club, pulling out a bobby pin out of my hair and easily picking the lock as I stealthy walk into the club. The club was bumping with the band playing some pretty good music but who was up stage signing was ruining Rihanna’s Rude Boy and some people was agreeing with me as I walked over towards the bar to other myself a drink before walking over towards the signup list, writing down my name.

I wasn’t sure what song I wanted to sing just yet but I know that it’ll come to me as I watched a few more poor, unfortunate souls horribly belt lyric after lyric and there were definitively cringe worthy performances until a small brunette walked up onto the stage. She was even shorter than I’m fuckin short, not that I would ever admit it but she seemed rather familiar but I just can’t put my finger on where I’ve seen her before but she has a killer body although what really caught my attention about this girl was her voice. Her rendition of Let It Go gave me shivers in a good way as she skips off the stage into the arms of a blonde woman and to say that she was breath-taking didn’t do her justice as I’m loving the badass, I-don’t-shit-from-no-one attitude I’m getting. The two seem to be really into each other, sending a sinking feeling in my lower as it was way that Brittany used to look at me before she changed but I wished the couple luck in their relationship, ordering two shots of vodka. I embrace the burning sensation as I watched a few more performances before I’m called up on the stage with a decent buzz going but I’m still well aware of everything that’s going on around me, letting the band know what I was singing.

I bust out with lyrics to Valerie by Amy Winehouse, strutting across the stage and moving my hips like it was second nature to me, I was feeling myself with the crowd egging me on as I sing the second chorus. By the time I finished my performance, the crowd was whooping and cheering my name as I soaked it up and I knew that I miss performing in front of a crowd the feeling as I walked off the stage with people congratulating me and patting me on the back. I watched a few more performances but not worth remembering as I threw back a few more shots, getting somewhat tipsy but I knew my limits and I stayed within to know what’s going on as the blonde badass takes the stage signing Jesse J’s Do It Like A Dude. She was tough but sensual and all of the crotch grabbing along with cocky attitude that was exuding, making me wet and I want to flirt with her but I knew that she has a girlfriend as I’m no longer that girl that would sleep with anyone regardless if they have a significant other or not. When I saw someone that I want, I went after them but I’m not that girl as I make my way up onto the stage, passing Rebel Barbie on the way and I felt everything slow down for a moment, feeling something that I couldn’t explain but I shook it off.

I belted out the lyrics to P!nk’s You Make Me Sick, making sensual movements and I feel everyone’s eye especially the badass and her girlfriend as their stares are making me feel things that I’ve long forgotten. I make my way over towards the bar for one more drink before heading, knowing that I’ve tested fate or luck far enough for one night then throwing back the shot as I turned to leave when I heard someone yelling over the music for someone to stop and for whatever reason I stopped. I turned to see Rebel Barbie and Doe Eyes walking up to me… well Doe Eyes dragging Rebel Barbie by the wrist up to me and I turned to see if the person they’re looking was behind me or something but they’re focusing solely on me, unnerving me slightly.

“Sing beautifully and I wanted to met you before you left” Doe Eyes said smiling sweetly. 

“You were really good. You a singer?” Quinn asked raising an questioning eyebrow.

“Something like that. I used to singing at this jazz club” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“Used?” inquires Quinn. “Not anymore, I assume?”

“Don’t be nosy, Quinn” Doe Eyes said elbowing Quinn in the side. “Sorry about her. She’s rather inquisitive. I’m Rachel by the way” 

“It’s alright. Santana and I have to head out. Nice meeting the both of you” I said giving them a slight wave. 

I made it a few steps before something grabs my wrist and I fight the urge to flinch before looking over my shoulder to see Rachel looking up at me with a biggest puppy eyes and the poutest pout on her face. Something in me screaming to look away and leave but a even louder part is crumbling to the smaller girl as I looked up at the blonde badass for help but she just smirks, chuckling quietly.

“Please don’t leave yet, Santana. Have a drink with us?” Rachel pouted.

“I can’t, I really need to get home” I said shaking my head. “Maybe another time”

“Work or something?” Quinn asked raising that damn eyebrow of hers.

“Something like that” I grumbled.

“Just one and I’ll let you go” Rachel said pouting further. 

I don’t know how or why I agreed to having a drink with these but I was like I couldn’t say no to them as we walked over to the bar and it was a few minutes before the bartender takes our order with the two was staring intently, feeling like I was under a microscope. 

“How old are you?” Quinn asked taking a sip from her whiskey.

“Twenty-two. You?” I asked curious.

“Same here”

“Wow, we’re the same age so Santana, feel like we’ve met before or at least I’ve seen you before” Rachel said rubbing her chin slightly. 

“Is that so?”

“Are from originally from New York or somewhere else?”

“I’m originally from Arkon, it’s a small town in the middle of bum’s fuck Ohio” I said sadly.

“Oh my goodness, we‘re from Ohio too! What school did you go to?” Rachel asked excitedly. 

“I went to Carmel. What about you?” I asked taking a sip from my drink.

“McKinley. We’re joined our high school Glee club: The New Directions” Rachel said beaming proudly.

“What? Is your name Rachel Berry?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, why?” Rachel asked titling her head to the side.

“So you’re the girl that St. James used to whine about all the time at school. It was always Berry did this or Berry did that. You really riled his feathers”

“Oh him” Rachel said as her whole body slumps.

“Did I say something wrong?” I asked confused.

“No, it’s just that Jesse and I don’t have very good memories together but it was a long time ago” Rachel said smiling before I could easily tell that she was barely keeping it together.

Quinn looks like she’s really to murder St James in cold blood, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend as I wonder the hell happened between the two as I feel the need to protect the smaller brunette from he did. The topic quickly changed to lighter subjects but I reframe talking about anything too personal but the badass was staring at me like she should tell that I was dodging personal question as she baits me to a drinking contest, saying she has better tolerance for booze than me. I took those as fighting words and for every shot Rebel Barbie took, I took a shot as several shots later and the night was getting later, the drunker I got as I leaned on the Quinn who was just as wasted as I am. I don’t remember getting into the cab with the couple or what happened that night other than stripping down to my underwear but I felt warmer than usual for something but I didn’t mind as I snuggle deeper into it, passing out.

* * *

End of ch. 3   



	4. Chapter 4

My head feels like there’s a jackhammer going to town on it, I’m so fucking tired more than I usually am, my mouth’s dry as fuck, it’s fuckin bright in here but I didn’t have the strength to get up to turn the lights so I pulled the sheets over my head. I feel someone wrapping their arms around my waist before snuggling into the nape of my neck and all I could see was a messy mop of blonde hair, shuddering at the feel of warm breath. Wait short blonde hair? Did Brittany cut her hair last night? How did I even get home last night? I don’t remember. I pulled the sheets off of my head before shifting to see that I’m not in my apartment or in my bed cause nothing here looks familiar and I’m getting a warm and cozy vibe here as my room, I never get that kind vibe. I shift carefully to see that it’s not Brittany that’s snuggling into but Malibu Barbie from last night as a feeling of dread washes over me but I couldn’t for the life of me remember what the fuck happened last night although it looks like I slept with Doe-Eyes’ girlfriend.

I swore that I wouldn’t do this type shit again yet I fell into old habits again… wait, her clothes are still on so there’s no way that we slept together but where’s Rachel and there’s no way in hell that she would let me sleep in bed with her girl in nothing but my underwear. I gotta get the hell out outta before the dancer realizes that I’m not home and there’s no telling what might happen if she notices my disappearance especially when I’m dressed like I went to the club or something. I shudder at the thought as I carefully untangle myself from the sleeping girl, gathering my clothes and throwing them on then making my exit as I was nearly out the door when someone calls my name, turning to see Rachel standing a few feet away. 

“You’re leaving already, Santana?” Rachel asked sadly.

“Yeah, I g-gotta go. I’m sure that I’ve hassling you guy long enough”

“You weren’t a hassle and you don’t have to leave so soon. I was just making breakfast and you’re more than welcome to stay if you want” 

“Nah, I better go Short Stack” I said smiling slightly. “See ya around” 

I was almost out of the door when Shorty gently wraps her hand around my wrist, stopping me dead in my track as I looked at her over my shoulder and there’s something about her eyes, stopping me from leaving. I don’t know what it is but I’m blaming on that I’m hung-over from last night as she leads me towards the table then disappearing into the kitchen and reemerging with a glass of water and some aspirin in hand, giving them to me. I popped them into my mouth before draining half of the glass as Rachel comes back into the living room with a plate with some kind of bread or roll and fresh fruit on the side as when I reached to take it from her, she slaps my hand away. She sticks a fork in it, tearing away a piece and brings to it to my lips like I was some weak child or something causing me to frown, crossing my arms over my chest in defiance.

“Santana, you need to eat something” Rachel said trying to feed me again. 

“I can feed myself thank you very much. I’m not a child” I said glaring at her

“I know you’re not and I apologize if I made you feel that way. It wasn’t my intention but promise that you’ll eat since I do have to get ready” Rachel said placing the place on my lap. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you” I said in a small voice, looking down.

I don’t want her to get angry with me for not wanting her to feed me and hit me since Brittany would if she thought that I was feeling ungrateful for everything that she was doing for me like keeping a roof over my head or sleeping with me because she’s the only that wants me in that way. I hear her shift next to me, lifting my chin so I’m looking in the eyes and raise her hand causing me to flinch slightly at the suddenness and Shorty looks at me confused for a moment before placing it gently on my cheek, kissing me on the forehead.

“I’m not upset with you, Santana. You have every right to be a little upset and never apologize for how you feel. I want you to feel like you can express yourself around me” Rachel said smiling kindly.

My breath hitch slightly as I turn my gaze down to the plate in my lap before picking up the fork and digging in. Oh. My. Fuckin God! This is so fuckin good! It’s like a fuckin orgasm in my mouth. I didn’t notice Malibu Barbie walking in until she groans looking like death before plopping down on the other side of the couch to see that her hair’s all mussed up like a lion’s mane when Rachel gives her some aspirin which she takes thankfully then pulling her onto her lap. Shorty squeals before struggling to get up but Quinn wasn’t having any of it although the shorter girl had a bright smile on her lips and the scene reminded me of the times with Brittany before she changed. I wish that I could have those times but the dancer has to want to change and I don’t see that happening any time soon especially when I walk back into the apartment, shuddering at the thought. 

“You okay over there, San?” Quinn asked looking at me questioningly.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine” I said stuffing my mouth.

I can feel her eyes on me and the last thing that I need to be doing is spilling my guts to some random strangers that I barely know cause I don’t need them getting involved since I’ve beyond saving at this point. Rachel kisses Quinn on the lips before getting up to ready for whatever she’s planning on doing for the rest of the day leaving me alone with her girlfriend and I don’t know how I feel about that as a moment of silence fall between us. The badass gets up, walks into the kitchen then comes back wit two sticky buns in one hand before setting back in her spot as I picks up a PS4 controller and starts playing Dark Souls III wordlessly. Shorty comes back in the living room completely dressed in a long sleeved dark grey shirt, a black mini skirt, a black beret, and knee high boots with a small backpack on her back as she walks over to see her girlfriend on the cheek before moving over to wrap her arms around my neck briefly. I tried not to flinch this time but I did as Malibu Barbie looks at me outta the corner of her eyes and I knew that she was gonna ask me about that as soon as Rachel left.

“Rest up you two and Quinn honey, please don’t spend all day in front of the TV” Rachel said as Quinn merely huffs a little before her attention back. “Hopefully you’ll still be here by the time I get back but if not, you can maybe have lunch with me later”

“We’ll see”

“I’ll take what I can get but we’re friends now so I do expect us to hang out, okay” Rachel said smiling.

“Yeah right”

Rachel walks out of the door, leaving me alone with Quinn as the silence fills the living room again and I knew that I should’ve gotten up to leave but for some fuckin reason, I’m cemented to the couch, fidgeting every so often. Ten minutes past without either of us sayin a word and it was making me fucking uneasy as hell when Malibu Barbie sets the controller down on the coffee table before shifting to face me fully as it was like her eyes was looking at my very soul.

“They’re hurting you, aren’t they?”

“W-What? What are you fuckin talking about?” I asked frowning. “No one’s hurting me”

“don’t lie to me, San” Quinn said glaring at me. “I saw the faded bruises and I saw the way that you reacted to Rachel before I came in and when she hugged you. No one would react that unless you just don’t like people invading your personal space or someone’s being hurting. You have two options: One, you can tell me the truth and let me you or two, I can start snooping around for answers” 

I wrap my arms around my mid-section, pulling my knee up to my chest as it feels like my heart is gonna burst out of my chest and feels like I can barely breathe, rocking back and forth. It feels like the walls are closing in on me and it feel like I have to puke what I just ate as black spots are dancing along the back of my eyelids when the badass comes into my line of sight, taking my face in her hand and her voice is muffled but I focused on it. She instructs me to match her breathing and it was hard because I was starting to feel light-headed but I managed to breathe on my own and all I wanted to do now was climb into bed, never to come out again as she gets back on the bed, guiding me to lay on top of her. I knew that the longer that I stayed here that the angrier Brittany was going to get but I was too tired to bring myself to care. I closed my eyes for a moment and the next thing that I heard was quiet whispers as I laid still as possible to hear what they were talking about and I knew that it was Short Stack and Malibu Barbie.

“We have to help her, Quinn. Someone’s abusing her”

“I know that Rach and I want to help her just as much as you do but we can’t just confront her about. I made that mistake this morning and the poor girl had a panic attack” Quinn said running her hand through her hair.

“What do we do? We can’t just stand here and it continue”

“I get what you’re sayin but there has to be a correct way to do this. This is someone’s life that we’re meddling with, babe but I promise you that we’re gonna help her” Quinn said wrapping her arms around Rachel. 

I hated that these two are getting involved in my mess and that’s what I’ve been trying to avoid but its happening any way but no, I can’t get them involved cause I don’t know what Brittany might do if she finds about this. I open my eyes to see that I’m in the couple’s bedroom, looking out the window to see that there’s a fire escape going all the way down to the ground. I lift up the window quietly before sliding out on the platform as I make my descend to the alley on the building then making my way down the street. I hailed a cab that takes all the way to my apartment and I’m hoping that Brittany was still sleeping off last drinking as I carefully open the door to see Will and Finn passed out on the couch as Schue has his head resting in Hudson’s crotch. I knew that they were gay for each other. I walked cautiously towards the bedroom, opening the door to see that it’s completely empty with no sign of the dancer anywhere then the door closes unexpectedly to see her standing behind me with an impassive look on her face while looking me up and down.

Before I could do anything about and like a snake, she reaches out and wraps her hands around neck , squeezing my neck as I gasp for air but the dancer didn’t let up. I clawed at her hand to get away from her but Brittany pushes me on the bed, straddling my hips as she slaps me across the face then punches me in the face as she unleashes her fury on my body. I cried out for someone, anyone to help but they fell on deaf ears as the tears streamed down my face, lying on the bed in pain as my girlfriend sets off of me as she straightens out her hair.

“I don’t know why you make me do this, San. It’s like you’re trying to make me angry on purpose but if you just do what I say then none of this would have to happen. You know that I love you, baby” Brittany said rubbing my cheek gently. “No one else would want you but me. You’re just a whore but you’re mine and I’m never letting you go”

She walks out of the room without a second glance, sobbing cause I don’t know how I end up like this with someone who claiming to fuckin love me but abuses me so damn much. I curled up into the fetal position, hoping to alleviate the pain and wishing that I hadn’t left Quinn and Rachel’s place but I shake off of the thoughts because thinking of them isn’t gonna make my fuckin situation any better. No one’s gonna save me and I’m worth saving. Brittany’s right and I’m just a whore for her to use whenever she needs to get rid of the itch. I’m not worth loving and the sooner that I accept the better off I am.

* * *

End of ch. 4

 


	5. Chapter 5

The last thing that I expected was for Santana to suddenly disappear into the night but I guess that I should’ve expected as much although it doesn’t mean that I’m gonna stop looking out for her. I’m not just gonna stand by when someone’s getting abused but I don’t even know where I’m gonna start looking for her but thankfully I have awesomely amazing girlfriend to help me figure this out as she cares about the girl just as much as I do. She called around and ask if anyone knows of a Latina by the name of Santana but nothing came up as we didn’t know what the girl’s last name was but we couldn’t give up because I don’t know what it was but I feel this undeniable connection to her. I know that the Broadway star feels the same way as she didn’t know the meaning of giving up, refusing to let the jazz singer slip through her fingers as we continue through search the entire city with no such luck. I flopped down on the couch, plopping my aching feet onto the coffee as Rachel sits down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder as she lets out a dejected sigh.

I know that this is hard on her as this is the third week of combing through the city looking for Santana with no leads or clue as to where she could be and it’s taking its toll on the both of us as I run my fingers through her hair, lightly scratching her scalp. The weatherman says that it was gonna snowing rather hard tonight, to basically indoors and that we should warm up by the fire, leaving me to wondering if the jazz singer is somewhere warm and safe but I have a good feeling that safe would be probably feeling if the person she’s with beating on her. It makes my blood boil to think that someone’s laying their hands on someone as amazing as Santana and if I ever met the scumbag of the earth, he can fuckin these goddamn hands. I feel Rachel slightly to see her looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes that I fell in love with four years ago as I push a lock of hair behind her ear, kissing her temple. 

“We’ll find her Rachel and we’ll never leave her go” I said trying to sound reassuring. 

“Baby, we don’t even know if she wants to stay with us” Rachel sighs.

“We’ll find her, I know that we will and we’ll give her a choice if she wants to stay with us or not but at least she’ll have one since I doubt that she never truly had one to begin with. Santana will know that she has people that care about her and will do anything for her” 

“Yeah… have I ever told you how truly amazing you are” Rachel said pecking me on the lips. 

“Yeah but I think that I can stand if you did” I said smirking.

“You are truly amazing, Quinn Fabray” Rachel said in-between each kiss. 

“I’ll show you how amazing I am” I said pushing further down the couch. 

“I can’t wait” Rachel said lacing her fingers in my hair. 

We were interrupted by someone knocking on the door and a large part of me wanted to ignore it because I’m trying to get it but Rachel gently pushes me off of her, I groan disapprovingly. She kisses me gently on the lip, moving to answer the door as I lay my arm against my forehead when I hear a loud gasp and the tiny diva call out to me to come to the door, jumping to my feet to see her on her knees next to a bleeding Santana, using the wall to stay in a sitting position. She has a large gash on the right side of her head, her shirt was ripped to shreds, scratches on her arms, bruises covering her face as her left eyes was swollen shut, her nose was bleeding profusely as she breathing shallowly thorough her mouth. I don’t know the extent of her injuries but all I need to know is that she needs to get to a doctor before I go ape-shit on the asshole that did this to her as I gently carrying the jazz singer to my car. 

“Stay with me, San” I said trying to get the stay to stay awake. “You’re gonna be okay” 

I carried Santana down several flights of stairs to the parking garage, gently placing in the backseat as Rachel wraps her arms around her so I could drive and I’m pretty sure that I broke several speed laws on the way there but I couldn’t give a fuck. I’m pretty sure that I’m gonna be thrown for whatever prick laid their hands on Santana but that’s not my main concern at the moment as getting her the much needed medical treatment. 

“I’m-I’m s-sorry. D-Didn’t want to be a b-burden” Santana gasps in pain. 

“You’re never a burden, love. We want you with us because we care about you” Rachel said pushing Santana’s hair out of her eyes. “We’re take you to the hospital so you’ll get better and keep you away from whoever’s hurting you” 

“N-No hospital” Santana said shaking her head. “She’ll find me”

“Sweetie, you need a doctor so we alleviate the pain you’re in… Wait, did you say she?” I asked shocked. 

I’m trying to wrap my mind around the fact that the person that’s abusing Santana is a woman but women are capable abusing others as well as men but I pulled into the hospital parking a lot as I carry Santana into the lobby, shouting for someone to help me. The closest nurse calls for a gurney before pushing her into the ER to be checked out as an other nurse instructs me and Rachel to stay out and promising that she would let me when we could see her. We sat together, anxiously waiting for the doctor to tell something, anything about Santana as the time seem to drag by slowly but it was about four hours before he walked out along with two police officers behind him. Dr. Riordan explains that the jazz singer has a sprained bruises, a cut on her right shoulder, bruised ribs, laceration on her forehead but he says that he had to run a rape kit just in case because there was some bruising around her inner thighs. There was no sign of rape as we sigh in relief as she should make a fully recovering although he had to call the police in cases of domestic violence as they needed to ask us a few question about how we knew Santana and if we knew what was going on with her.

We answer their questions as best that we could before asking us to maybe talking Santana into pressing charges against who did this to her as we walked into the hospital to see her sleeping peacefully in a hospital gown that looks a little too big on her. Rachel looked like she wanted to cry when she looked at the jazz singer as she walks over to her, pushing back her bangs and places a gentle kiss on her forehead when the sleeping girl‘s eyes flutters opens then reaches up to wipes the tears.

“Hey pequna, why so sad? Too pretty to cry” Santana said groggily. 

“Not as pretty as you” Rachel said letting out a watery laugh. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” I asked as quiet as possible. 

“Tired and everything hurts” Santana said rubbing her hand. 

“Yeah, that’s what we need to talk to you about. Do you think that you can tell the police about who’s been abusing you? It’s really important” 

I could see the tears swelling in her eyes as she chokes back a sob and I feel horrible for even bringing it up in the first place as Rachel soothes the crying girl. 

“You don’t have to talk about if it’s too painful but we promise you that you’re never going back there. We’re not going to let them hurt you ever again” Rachel said kissing Santana’s temple. 

“They have another thing coming if they do” I said moving her other side. 

“You shouldn’t so be nice to me or even protecting me” Santana sobs. “I’m not worth it” 

“Of course you are. You deserve to be happy, having good things happen to you and have people love and care about you because you’re special if you’re okay with it then you can stay with us” Rachel said taking Santana’s face in her hands. 

“Before you protest, just know that you will any and all arguments with Rachel when she really wants something” I said kissing the top of her head. “Stay with us until you’re able to get back on your feet and if you still wanna leave then you can but we’ll never stop caring about you or looking after you” 

Santana looks between us, unsure about what to do as her emotions swirled behind her eyes before losing the fight to keep her eyes open but I know that she needed the rest because it looks like she has been very well since the last time we seen her. Now I’m more sure than anything than I ever have about protecting Santana from whoever is doing this to her and making her feeling she’s not worthy of any kind of love. For now, I’ll just have to focus on making sure that she has everything that she needs and getting healthier because it’s obvious that she hasn’t been taking care of herself either as Rachel and I take up residence in the uncomfortable chairs in the room. 

* * *

I can’t believe it! I can’t fucking believe that fuckin bitch managed to escape me and who knows who she’s with, let alone fuckin but I swear that I’ll find her and make her pay for making a fool outta me. No one makes a fool of Brittany S. Peirce. I gave her everything a roof over her head, food in her stomach, the best sex of her life yet it was never enough for Santana how much I love her and yet she runs away from me. I tried my hardest to be the best girlfriend but she was always so ungrateful of what I was trying to build for us, going behind my back and sleeping with other people as I was so sure that she was sleeping with that slut of a bass player what’s-her-face. I tried so hard to be someone that she could want to be with but something that I did was never enough and I may or may not have slapped her around a few times, calling her a few names but she just makes me so angry at times although I have forgiven her taking me there. I’m trying to get a handle on my anger but how can I do that when Santana is always pushing my buttons as I wish that we could back in time to when things were simpler, thinking that it was us against the world.

Now she’s run away from me I h ad gone out with the guys to have a few drinks after an successful night of performing and I wasn’t completely in the mood to deal with her bitching tonight as I just wanted to make love with her but she whine about being in the mood. I got angry and I slapped her around a little, throwing a vase at her as it smashed near her head as I kicked her in the stomach but she just wouldn’t stop crying and it annoyed the fuck outta me. I don’t really remember what else happen after that but when I woke up the next morning, Santana was gone and I don’t know where she went but I will find her and bring home kicking and screaming if I have to because she’s mine. I won’t let her go because I love her too much as I picked up my phone, dialing the number to a few old friends. 

“You rang, Britt-Britt” He grins. “Long time no see. What can I do for you?”

“I need you find some lost property of mine. Do you think that you can find it?” 

“You’re talking to the best tracker on this side of New York. What you lose, baby-doll?”

“I knew that I could rely on you” I giggle.

* * *

End of ch. 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Santana bloodied and hurt in the hallway of apartment and rushing her to the hospital was honestly the most terrifying thing that I have ever gone through in my life as I didn’t have a clue how or why this happened to her. It only serves me make feel like we should have work harder to find her or kept her from leaving the apartment all those weeks ago as this could have prevented but there’s nothing that we can do about it now. After a day or two, the doctor finally clear the Latina but warns us to make sure that she doesn’t do anything too strenuous or her injuries won’t heal properly and thankfully she agreed to either stay with us until she’s well enough to find more suitable living arrangement. Preferably I would rather have the jazz singer stay with her us permanently but she is set against it as she says that she doesn’t want to be a burden on us but that couldn’t further from the truth but a part of me is a little hurt that she thinks that. Daddy always said that ‘You can always get what you want, Princess’. Growing in Lima, Ohio as an only child of two loving homosexual men, I was a bit spoiled as both of my father showed me with gifts, love, praise and anything that my little heart desire but it didn’t mean that I didn’t understand the value of hard work.

I have a competition in singing and dancing competitions since I was six year although I have worked my butt off in singing, acting, dance classes from the young age of two after my Dads took me to my first Broadway show. I wanted to become Broadway star ever since I was able to talk and I work hard towards that goal ever since while being subjected to teasing and bullying by my peers for not conforming to the status quo. I wouldn’t change myself for no one and I had stuck to that mentality until I enter high school as I joined the Glee club with my best friend Kurt before falling in love with my first boyfriend Finn Hudson, thinking that he was the one for me. I tried to please him in every way that I thought I could and before I knew, I didn’t like the person that was looking me in the mirror so after three years of a turbulent relationship, I dove into perfecting my craft and it was the best decision that I ever made. I’m attending the school of dream with my best friend while auditioning for off Broadway shows, in very healthy and loving relationship as it’s only a matter of time before the world realizes the huge star that I am.

I always thought that something was missing but I couldn’t figure out what it was until a stunning Latina walk into my life one night and everything becomes clears as Quinn feels the same way that I do. There’s no way that I am letting slip through my fingers again as I wheel out in a wheelchair which she protests that she was well enough to walk on her own feet but I wasn’t about to take any chance of her unintentionally hurting herself on my watch. The badass was pulling the car around so we could take the jazz singer home with us, leaving the two of alone while the raven haired beauty visibly sulks in the chair and I couldn’t help finding her adorably. I lean over to press a light kiss against the top of her head as she stiffens slightly before looking up me questioningly as the slight blush dawns her cheeks then adorably turns her gaze down to her lap, shyly. I never expected that kind of reaction and before I could say something, the writer pulls up with the car as I help Santana into the backseat while making sure that she’s comfortable before sitting down next to her.

Quinn looks up at us through the rear view mirror before pulling out onto the road as she turns on the radio, heading towards the apartment. The Latina rests her head against the window, looking out of it with an expressionless look on her face and I pride myself being able to read as I need to if I want to an successful actress but I couldn’t get on what’s going on with her. I want to help her but there’s only so much that I can do if the jazz singer doesn’t talk to me and I don’t think pressing the information out of her is the best route to take as the saying goes about patience is a virtue although it’s never been my strong suit. I gently take the raven haired beauty’s hand in my own, squeezing lightly in an effort to let her know that I’m here for her as she squeezes back, turning her attention towards me with a small smile. The trip from the hospital to the apartment was short although it felt a lot longer when we were rushing Santana there but we help her out of the car, some protest about there being nothing wrong with her legs.

“Santana, we are helping you whether you like it or not so please don’t fight us on this or so help me, I will have Quinn carry you bridal style up the stairs” I said in all seriousness as effective quiets her. 

“I told you that there’s no winning against her when she wants something or trying to prove a point” Quinn chuckles. 

Once we walk up all the stairs to the third floor, Quinn unlocks the door before making our way towards the couch so the Latina could get off of her feet and get started on her recovery. I leave the two alone to prepare the guest room for the jazz singer as at first, I was going to have her stay in the same with the badass and I but the taller girl thought it would be better for her to stay in the other room. At first I was totally against it but she made several points to combat what she knew what I was going to say as the biggest concern was that it would make Santana uncomfortable as it was been shown that she will run if she feels too overwhelmed. I prepare clean sheet for the bed, clean and disinfected the walls and window, dusted anything that might need a good dusting because I am not sure if the raven haired beauty has an allergies. Once I was satisfied with the cleaning, I looked at the digital clock to see that it’s well near two and the Latina will need to take her medication soon as I walk out towards the living room to my girls watching reruns of the Big Bang Theory. My girls? It does have a certain ring to it and it’s only a matter of time before it becomes true.

“Is there anything that you two want to eat?” I asked curious.

“I vote either Thai or pizza” Quinn said voicing her opinion.

“I’m fine with whatever you guys choice” 

“Santana, your opinion matter in this decision as I prefer Italian or Chinese but I would really know what you want” 

“Pizza sounds good” Santana said quietly. 

“Pizza, it is then. Is there anything in particular that you want on yours?” I asked curious. “I normally get vegetarian pizza and the blonde carnivore over there like getting animal byproducts on hers” 

“I’ll get what she’s getting then” Santana said smirking smugly. 

“Why does it feel like you’re doing just to spite me? Carnivores, oui” I said dialing the pizza place three blocks over. 

The two fist-bumps each other as they laugh at my plight, rolling my eyes at them while I placing my order for two meat lovers and one vegetarian pizza and thanking them as I hang up on the phone. I walk around the couch, sitting on the other end of it before guiding the jazz singer to lay her head on my lap while Quinn places her in feet on her lap as I lace my fingers in her thick raven tresses, lightly scratching her scalp. She lets out a content sigh, closing her eyes as I wonder who could possibly hurt such a strong and talented woman like her, making her think that she’s not worth love and human decency as I want to go there to find this person as I have some rather strong words for this person. 

“Whatever you’re thinking, it’s probably not a good idea” Santana said keeping her eyes. 

“W-What? I wasn’t thinking anything” I said caught off guard for a second. 

“Yes you was and you’re not a very lair” Santana said looking up at me. “And I don’t want either of you doing any stupid”

“But Santana-” 

“No, leave it alone. Promise me that you won’t do anything because of me” Santana said fiercely. “I don’t want either of you getting hurt because you think that you need to protect me. Its already bad enough that I’ve gotten you involved”

“If that’s what you want but I won’t promise that I won’t everything in my power to ensure your safety” Quinn said equally as fiercely. “You are our friend and you’re in important to us. That mean that you’re stuck with us no matter what” 

“We won’t go looking for trouble but we mean it when we tell you that you matter to you and we will continue to tell you that until you start believe” I said kissing her forehead. 

“Ay dios mio, what the hell did I get myself into? You two are so mushy” Santana groans playfully. 

It was another twenty minutes before the pizza delivery guy comes, ringing the doorbell and I look out the peephole to make sure that it’s him before opening the door to pay for the pizza along with giving him a tip. I set the pizza boxes on the coffee while Quinn grabs the paper plates and drinks from the kitchen as the three of us enjoy our lunch while watching some comedy special for Kevin Hart before Santana her medication. She was being a difficult about taking it but I pout and bat my eyelashes her eye and it wasn’t long before she was putty in hand and taking the pills without so much as fight as we laze about around the apartment until the three of us was too tired to keep our eyes open. The badass shows the Latina to her room before hugging her and kissing her on the forehead as I follow suit before we disappear into our room and I change into my pajamas as my thoughts are fill by the slightly taller woman. After about an hour or two, I made up an excuse about needing to use the restroom before knocking on the door of the guest room, peeking to check on the raven haired beauty to see her visibly shaking underneath the covers.

My heart went out to her as I quietly enter the room and get under the covers, wrapping my arms around the trembling woman that capture my heart as she jumps slightly to realize that it was me. It wasn’t even five minutes that the writer found us like this and gets under the covers, wrapping her arms around the both of us as Santana sobs quietly, holding onto the both of us like we were her lifelines. There was no way that we going to let her go, making sure that she know that we weren’t going anywhere.

* * *

End of ch. 6   



	7. Chapter 7

I don’t know what I’m doing anymore or how my life managed to turn out like this but I don’t like it or constantly feeling like a weakling that needs to be protected all the time. I should be able to get a grip on my shit without having to rely on others as I was taught to be a strong and independent woman that comes from a long line of hardworking women. My abuela worked three jobs to support herself and her children without knowing a single word of English while never losing herself or culture, trying to live out the American Dream that she heard so much about growing up. She was someone that I looked up to as she never cared about others thought about her, doing exactly what she believed in and I wanted be exactly like as she said whatever she wanted regardless if it hurt or not. If she could see me now, she would be so disappointed in me and the last thing that I want is to disappoint although she did stop talking to me because my feelings for girls and that she never wanted to see me again until I come to my senses. My Mami on the other hand, still loves me despite everything that I know that I put her through growing up but I’m unsure if that still holds true since I haven’t talked to her in so long as Brittany didn’t allow me to talk to anyone from back home.

She’s so jealous and possessive, thinking that my family would turn me against her so I don’t know if they would even care about me anymore, not like I deserve their forgiveness if I manage to get from under the dancer’s control. I untangle myself from both girls without waking them as I walk into the bathroom to splash some cool water on my face to look myself in the mirror to see a hollow doppelganger staring back at me. I breathe in through my nose before slowly letting it go as I leave the bathroom to sit down on the bay window to see the sun rising over the city, pulling my knee up to my chest as I used to do this with my abuelo when I was younger. I wish him so much as he would used to sleep me all these little songs in Spanish from his childhood as he wasn’t much of a singer but it didn’t matter because he meant something to him and he wanted to share it with me as he was a big jazz fan. He would play some for me when abuela would go off to work or play it on the old record player in the living room, pulling his sudden wife in the middle of the room to dance with him even though his leg would act up.

Abuelo passed away when I was six year old leaving everything up to my abuela to take care of with three kids and four grandchildren missing him like crazy as the tears roll down my face, not hearing footsteps getting closer. I feel a pair of arms around me, someone whispering that it’s gonna be okay and I want to believe them but I don’t know if I can or if I should as it’s a few minutes before I get my tears under control to see that it’s Rachel, gently wiping away some of the stray tears. I hate that she constantly sees me like this or looking at me with concern because she shouldn’t have to worry about me or taking care of me cause it’s my job to look out for me as she doesn’t pressure me into telling why she found me like this. The theater student takes my face in her hands, pressing her soft lips against my forehead in a lingering kiss in an effort of letting me know that she’s here for me before getting up towards the kitchen to make breakfast. I rest my head on top of my knees unsure of what I should, looking out the window for awhile when Quinn stumbles out of the room with her hair looking like a lion’s mane as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes to kiss the top of my head.

I look up at her with a eyebrow raised but she doesn’t say anything, moving to the kitchen when the Hobbit’s standing over a stove, cooking bacon as the two whisper about something but I don’t bother listening as I look out the window. I don’t have much of an appetite which sucks because the food looks good but my stomach doesn’t want anything more a piece of toast and a couple pieces of bacon. I could feel eyes staring at me from across the table, worrying about me but I couldn’t bring myself to care when someone knocks on the door as Malibu Barbie gets up to answer it when a shrill voice fills the room. I look up to see that it practically Edward Collin’s gayer and more flamboyant cousin with decent fashion sense as he look at me for a moment, sizing me up like I’m worth his time before turning his attention towards Rachel, raving about this theater production that they have to audition for. 

“I don’t know, Kurt. I have…” Rachel pausing for a lengthy amount of time. “I have a lot going on right now and you know that Cassie’s been on my butt about dancing a lot lately. I don’t think that I have the time to fully dictate myself to this play”

“I think that you should, Berry. Any opportunity to show off your talent to potential directors and agents should be your main propriety” I interject. “You’re always raving about how you’re going be on Broadway and when the show opens, I’ll get to see whether you’re full of hot air or not” 

“If I may ask who are you?” Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. 

“No one that you need not concern yourself with, Edward Collins” I said as Quinn tries to cover her laugher by coughing into her hand. 

Rachel looks like she was unsure of what she should do as I pat her on the shoulder, letting her know that I’ll be fine regardless if she does the show or not as she agrees to audition for the lead role. Lady Hummel looks pleased but his presence annoys the fuck outta me as it seems that Malibu Barbie isn’t too fond of him as an awkward silence falls between us as the Hobbit gets ready to for her Advance dance class. Everything about this guy just screams I’m gay and I know everything that there is about fashion as he continues to look at me like he’s trying to figure out what my angle is when the tiny diva comes out. She kisses the writer on the cheek and does the same to me as the Edward Collins looks at her with a raised eyebrow which she waves off before walking out the front door as the two of us look at each other before laughing slightly.

“Edward Collins, why did I think that?” Quinn asked laughing hard.

“I swear that he looks like that fuckboy’s gayer cousin but someone needs to pulls that stick of his ass” I said shaking my head. 

“I have to agree with you on that but he’s Rachel’s best friend and I’ve been trying to get along with him” Quinn said shrugging his shoulders. “But he seems to have a problem against or I remind him of the people that were asshole to him back in high school” 

“So he’s taking it out on you” I scoff. “What a dick. How’s Berry friends with that guy I will never know. Doesn’t she anything to him?”

“I don’t know but she says that she’s not with me for Kurt’s approval and as she’s happy with me then that’s all that matters to me” Quinn said smiling softly. 

I could see the love and adoration for the tiny diva in Quinn’s eyes and it makes my heart ache painfully because it was the same way that Brittany used to look at me before she changed. In a way, I’m bit jealous of their relationship as they seem to fit together perfectly although there’s no way that I’m gonna tell them that as my blonde counterpart turns on the TV along with the gaming system. She grabs both controller before tossing me one of them as she puts in Call of Duty as she press a few buttons to play one on one, looking at me with a smug look on her face as I catch onto the hint, cracking my fingers. 

Game on, bitch!

We suck into the game for awhile before switching to playing Street Fighter VI as I kick her ass because I’m the champ when it comes to playing video games, growing up with an older sister was a bit of an undercover gamer. Being a bit of brat when I was younger, I was ask her to play with me but she would kick me out of her room as I went to Mami whining that Alex didn’t let me to play so she was forced to let me play with her. I miss those times as I utterly destroy Malibu Barbie causing her to groan loudly, losing for the twelfth time in the last half hour as I do my victory dance to celebrate but she simply smile at me before smirking slightly. I raise an eyebrow and before I know what was happening, she has me pinned to the couch while her fingers dance along my sides as I squirm under her in attempt to get away, laughing loudly. This continues for several minutes before it finally fuckin’ stops as I’m gasping for air while at the writer who’s looking at me cheekily, wrapping her arms around me as she presses her lips against my temple. 

“You’re beautiful when you’re smiling” 

“I guess but haven’t had much reason to smile lately”

“Don’t worry San, you’ll find your reason to smile again and maybe you’ll let me and Rachel in on it” Quinn said pulling back slightly. 

“I don’t know if I do, there’s no telling whether you’ll fuck it up for me” Santana said raising an eyebrow, smugly. “For reason yall like be all up in my business”

“Only because we care about you, bitch” Quinn said pushing me away with a smile. 

“Yeah, yeah I know” I said running my hand through my hair. 

“You okay, San?” Quinn asked furrowing her eyebrows. 

“It’s nothing, just thinking about something but I’m good now” 

Quinn stares at me for a moment before deciding to let it go for the second as she offers me a couple of takeout menu to pick from as the only that sounds good was the Thai food place from around the corner. Malibu Barbie phoned in our order and it was more than two people could handle so she invited her friend from NYU Blaine who uses more hair gel than the entire state of New York combined. Surprisingly I found out that Hair Boy’s dating Edward Collins which I proceed to ask if he putting down at all because his boyfriend’s too uptight to be getting dick down on the reg causing both NYU nerd to blush controllably. 

“San!” Quinn said blushing. “I don’t need to know about Kurt and Blaine’s sex life” 

“Oh come on, you ain’t a little bit curious” I said raising an questioning eyebrow.

“Well um I uh” Blaine said blushing like a ripe tomato. 

In that moment, Rachel and Edward walk as the tiny diva steals some of my food before plopping next to her girlfriend.

“What have you three been getting into?” Rachel asked curious. 

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know” I said smirking

* * *

End of ch. 7 


	8. Chapter 8

As much as I want to make sure that Santana is okay but I still have to go class and go to rehearsals for an upcoming play at NYADA that I’m that landed the starring role in although I’m even more excited for both girls to come see me in it. When I left this morning with Kurt, he bombards me with questions about the Latina and why was she was doing in my apartment among others as I give rather vague answers that wouldn’t give away her situation as it’s not my story to tell. If the jazz singer wants the male diva to know then she should be the one to tell him as my pale companion tells me that I should careful as I don‘t know a lot about this girl and that she could end up robbing Quinn and I blind. If that was true then she wouldn’t have continue to stay at our place if that was her intention. Santana would have plenty of time to do that while Quinn and I were at school and leaving without a trace so Kurt’s logic is flawed at best. NYADA is the school of my dreams with a quite a reputation of housing a wide range of talents that go on to become well known on Broadway although originally I had my heart set on Julliard but unfortunately it doesn’t have a theater program.

It was a bit of a setback but I was going to become a Broadway star and move to New York if it was the last thing that I do as I promise myself that I would get out of Lima and prove to everyone that ever doubted me that I was meant to be a star. I have always been able to singing before I could even walk and dancing ballet came naturally as my father placed me in singing and dance class as well as competition since I was three years old, working hard because I love singing more than anything. I remember telling myself that I needed applause to live as I was a bit melodramatic at the time and being a spoiled only child, I was definitely entitled as I know that I had difficulties making friends. For the longest time, I have been called selfish, annoying, bossy, egotistical and a diva among other names as I couldn’t fathom why people thought that but I like to think that I mellowed out since leaving Lima and my fashion sense has improved. Living in a small town like Lima, Ohio with two openly gay father was an… interesting experience while dealing with closed minded people that always seem to have opinion on something that they knew nothing about and school was even worse.

The head cheerleader there had started a tradition of throwing slushies in anyone‘s face who were at the bottom of the social hierarchy along with being thrown into dumpsters and having our locker broken into. I have brought this to the attention of our inadequate principle, hoping that he would put a stop to the bullying but finding no such luck as it continue all the way until my final year for which I can‘t say that I miss anything there. I have been back to Lima but only for the holidays to see my fathers but other than that, I wouldn’t have a reason to go back at all as New York has always felt like I was meant to be as I’m no longer the small town girl with big dream as I’m a big city girl with a goal that I will accomplish. Things were great until I had to go to my Advance Dance class with Cassandra July who seems to have it out for me in particular even I haven’t done anything to warrant her specific type of humiliation. I don’t know what she has against me but I feel like she’s jealous of my talent and drive which makes her feel inferior as there’s a video of her on the internet, having a mental breakdown while the influence.

The thing that’s making the class somewhat bearable is my friend Brody who’s quite handsome if I was into that sort of thing as there was times that he could be a bit of flirt in the beginning but he quickly realize that I wasn’t remotely interested. He was a bit hurt but immediately accepted my offer of friendship although Quinn thinks that he’s a bit suspect but couldn’t quite put her finger on the reason why as I assumed that it was because I had told her about his attempts at courtship. It was easier talking to Brody about Cassandra than Kurt since he has the class with me as I had to listen to her insult and talk down me the whole time while making me do the choreography repeatedly. The dancer tells me to hang in there as the only reason why I’m getting picked on is because our dance teacher feels threaten by me as I’m starting to believe that’s what it is before parting to change into my regular clothes. I meet Kurt outside before heading back to my place as he tells me about applying for a job at Vogue.com and he seems excited about it although I couldn’t wait to get home and just relax.

We easily found Quinn and Santana along with Blaine talking and eating Thai food before stealing a piece from the raven haired woman, inquiring about what they were talking about which causes the two NYU students blush profusely. The jazz singer laughs quietly as the male diva settles next to his boyfriend while I sit in between the girls on the couch as the writer shares some of her food with me which I’m more than happy about as I’m starving. The conversion flow easily between us although Santana was more quiet and withdrawn than usual as I want to know what was going on but I knew that this wasn’t the time or the place for it. Kurt zero in on it before inquiring about where the jazz singer was from and what does she do for a living causing her to stiffen slightly next to me as I discreetly place my hand on her knee, glaring at my best friend. 

“Kurt, leave Santana alone. You’re being quite rude”

“Well excuse me for being concerned about my best friend allowing some random living in her apartment” Kurt scoffs, crossing his arms. “I figure that it‘s job to find out as much about her as possible to make sure that she‘s not some ax murderer” 

“Babe, I don’t think that-”

“No, it’s okay Blaine” Santana said setting her food on the coffee table. “I ain’t got nothing to hide especially from Gayward Collins over here so ask your questions”

“How did you meet Rachel and Quinn?” Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. 

“We met at this club that karaoke not far from here”

“Where are you from? Have any family and why aren’t you staying with them?”

“Kurt” I warned. 

“I’m from Lima, Ohio where most of my family is still living and I don’t exactly have the money to go back. Malibu Barbie and the Hobbit offered me their place while I figure out my shit” Santana said leaning back into the couch, raising an eyebrow. “Does that answer your all of your question? Got any more?” 

“For the time being” Kurt said mirroring Santana’s position. 

I swear that these two are going to be the death of me and not in a good way as I rub my temples, feeling an incoming headache emerging but I’m glad that the Q&A is over as Blaine change the subject to a much lighter one. It start off about what Santana’s taste in music was and the two instantly click over Amy Winehouse and Anita Baker as her eyes instantly light up which makes me happy to see her like this, leaning into Quinn’s side. It was a couple hours before Blaine and Kurt decide to head home while the Latina sits on the couch with a notebook, scribbling something on it as I couldn’t help be a little curious as to what she’s writing about. I try to peek over her shoulder only to have the notebook close before I could get a good look as the jazz singer looks up at me with a unimpressed look on her face as I give her apologetic look. 

“You know that you could’ve just asked, Dwarf” 

“Would you have actually let me see what you were writing? And you’re not that much taller than me” I pouts. 

“It‘s just nickname, Rachel and I‘m still taller than you so yeah” Santana said smirking. 

“You’re so infuriating sometimes” I said shaking my head. 

“Yeah well, I’m pretty sure that I told you that already” Santana said continuing her writing. “Besides you guys love me. I keeps it real and I’m hilarious” 

“That may be true but you can an ass at times and we wouldn’t have it any other way” Quinn said coming in the room, water bottle in hand.

Santana’s hand stops writing for a moment, her body stiffens for a moment before looking up at us for a moment as a array of emotions flashes across her body then looks down at her notebook. I look at my girlfriend, eyebrow furrow slightly before she mouths that I show give her some space and I want the Latina to feel comfortable around us enough to tell us what’s going on in her head but I know that it’s gonna take time and patience. I think that I’ve improve with being patient with some things but I still get the urge to press for things although in this situation, I don’t think that it would be a good idea as if the jazz singer needs to take time to get over certain things that happened. I lean over to kiss the top of her head before telling her that if she needs anything that we’ll be in our room and our door will always be open which she makes a lewd comment about our sex life. The NYU student lightly smacks her upside the head, shaking her head while following me towards our bedroom as I look out the window while feeling a warm body pressed against my back, arms around my waist. I turn in my girlfriend‘s arms so I could look into her hypnotic eyes, wrapping my arms around her neck as I pull her in close to mesh our lips together, hoping to convey how much I love and appreciate her.

“Not that I’m complaining or anything but what was that for?” Quinn asked raising an eyebrow

“I need a reason to kiss my incredibly amazing and sexy girlfriend“ I said smiling.

“Sexy girlfriend, huh? Anyone that I might know because I think that she may get a little jealous that you’re here with me instead of her” Quinn teases.

“I think that she’ll be okay with it as long as she doesn’t find out” I said nibbling on her bottom lip. 

“You’re such a bad girl, Rach” Quinn mutters against my lips. “And I think that you need to be taught a lesson”

“Yes, I need to be punish” I giggle.

* * *

“Have you found her yet?” I asked getting impatient. 

“Don’t worry Brittany, I’m good at my job and once I find her, I bring her to you but remember what my fee for this little indiscretion”

“Yeah, yeah you can have whatever you want as long as you find my bitch” I said rolling my eyes.

“Gucci” he said clicking over.

Soon, soon San will be back in my arms again and she’ll never leave me ever again. I’ll make her see that no one will ever be able to love like I do. We’re bonded for life and til until her last dying breath. 

* * *

End of ch. 8 


	9. Chapter 9

For about a week I’ve been dragging Santana to my Creative Writing class because lately she’s been scribbling in a couple of notebooks although I haven’t the slightest clue what she’s writing about but it doesn’t matter. I figure that the Latina could use the class to further expand on her writing as it seem to click things into place for her although she still refuse to tell Rachel what she’s writing about which I find funny watching her attempt to find out. Right now I’m free of classes with thing to do with the jazz singer sitting on the bay window seat with a notebook sitting on her lap, writing for most of the morning before suggesting that we get out to get some air. Santana looks up for a moment before agreeing, seeming frustrated with her writing as she sets the notebook down then slipping on her shoes on, following out the door as a warm breeze flows through the city. With no particular destination in mind, we just wonder around the street while taking in the sights as I look at the Latina to see an easy going smile as this is the first time that I’ve seen such carefree expression since she started living with us.

Thinking about the time that we found her outside of our apartment that day, I couldn’t help feeling angry and ready to beat up whoever hurt my friend like that because she didn’t deserve any of that. I feel like I should’ve pressed her for more information on the bastard but I had promised that I wouldn’t go after her or do anything stupid although the further that the jazz singer’s away from her abuser the better. As we continue to walk around, the skin on the back of neck prickles almost like someone’s watching us and I discreetly look around to see nothing out of the ordinary or anyone suspicious looking at us more than necessary. Santana and I grab some hotdogs from a street vendor with all the trimmings when I notice that we’re close to NYADA before looking at my watch to see that the tiny diva should be getting out of class soon. The two of us make our way towards the performing arts school towards the dance studio that the petite singer’s class was residing in to peek in through the open door to hear the dance instructor berating my girlfriend who look like she was the verge of tears pissing me the hell off.

Before I could make a move to defend Rachel, the Latina beats me to the punch as she angrily strides into the room like a hurricane while cutting the dancer teacher down at the knees who looks a little terrified. The tiny diva blocks the jazz singer from her teacher while gently guiding her out of the room before she could do any more to the scared lecturer then hugs her without a second thought. The jazz singer’s anger quickly dissipates, returning the hug while knowing that it was needed before letting go as the petite singer looks at me with gentle smile as she pulls me into a hug, happy to see me as I was to see her. I wish that I could’ve gotten a word or two to the blonde bimbo that thought that she could insult my girlfriend like she’s too insufficient to be taught as I don’t understand why she was allowed to teach her. It’s one thing to push your students so they can tap into their potential but it’s another to verbally abuse them to the point of tears as Rachel’s been through enough bullshit from other people and doesn’t need to take it from her own teachers.

That bitch’s messing with the wrong tiny brunette. I’m glad that Santana feels the same way, fiercely protecting her friend although a part of me thinks that she saw a part of herself in the situation, wanting to change the outcome for once. The tiny diva asks why the both of us decide to visit her at school as the Latina says that it was a spur of the moment thing nonchalantly before asking who was that bitchy instructor inside. The smaller brunette sigh dejectedly explaining how Cassandra has been on her case since the start of the year, singling her out in particular which pisses me because I hadn’t a clue that this was going on and mad at myself for not noticing. I wanted to go back in there to knock some sense into Ms. July’s head and what happens when you mess with the people that I care about as the Latina seemingly has the same idea, making a move for the dance studio only to be stopped by tiny hands around our wrists. Rachel assure us that she’s fine as she doesn’t want either of us catching a case and getting arrested because of her as the jazz singer and I look at each other, sighing annoyed because there was nothing that we could really do if the tiny diva isn’t willing to speak up.

We walk out of the school, just enjoying each other’s company for awhile before someone calls out Santana’s name as she looks around for the source of it to see a Asian woman in gothic style clothing pushing a nerdy looking guy in a wheelchair. The Latina looks shocked for a moment before pulling the woman in for hug then ruffling the guy’s hair affectionately follow by a hug as the three talk as the tanned woman smiles happily when it dawns on me that she knows these two. The jazz singer introduces us to her friend now known as Artie and Tina who she was in a band with previously as the Artie asks if she’s still singing which she answers that she does occasionally but misses perfuming with the band. The goth asks if she would still be interested in singing with the two of them along with some guy names Puck although the one of the original member had got kicked out because his ego got in the way of the music. Santana looks surprise by the offer, biting her lip nervously as she considers it but that’s when Rachel steps in, gently encouraging her because she knows how much the band meant to her and it’s what she’s meant to do.

The Latina agrees as Artie and Tina couldn’t look happier before thanking the tiny diva for her help before the goth gives her friend the address where they’re staying and where they would be practicing at. Santana decide to catch up with her friends/band mates and I’m happy for her finding something that’s making her happy as I take the petite singer’s hand in my own as she rests her head on my shoulder. 

“I think that this could be good for Santana” Rachel said smiling. 

“I do too and it could set her life in the right direction” I said kissing the top of her head. 

Once again, I’m getting the feeling that someone’s watching us but when I look around, I don’t see anything out of the norm as I can’t shake this sneaking feeling that something’s going to happen. Maybe it’s just my imagination. Rachel and I walk around Central Park for a little bit, wrapping my arm around her shoulder to hold close as I wonder how I manage to get so lucky to have someone as wonderful and amazing as her in my life. I’m thankful for everyday that I spend with her, holding her in my arms or waking up every morning to her beautiful face as we’re no different from any other couple, having good days and bad days although the good ones outweigh the bad. The tiny diva accepts me for me, loving me despite my numerous faults as there’s nowhere that I would rather be than by her side, helping her to achieve her dream on Broadway which is only a matter of time before it happens. 

“What are you thinking about?” Rachel asks, pulling me out of my thoughts. 

“You and how lucky I am to be with you” I said smiling.

“I was thinking the exact same thing and how much I love you” Rachel said pecking me on the lips. “I never thought that I would find someone that makes me feel so complete”

“I feel the same way”

“Rehearsals are going well and I think that this might be my best performance to date” Rachel said excitedly. “How are your lectures going? Not too tough are they?” 

“No complainants yet and my classes are going well. I really like my Film and Motion critic course, it’s really giving me some insight what the directors were going for or trying to express” 

“So quite interesting and I think that I might sit one day but please don’t overwork yourself because I know that when you really get into something that it’s difficult to pull you out of it” 

“Just like a certain someone I know” I tease with a knowing smirk.

“I have no idea of who or what you are referring to” Rachel huffs. 

“Of course you don’t, babe”

“I take offence by your insinuation”

“Oh I thought that you didn’t know what I was referring to but you know that I’m only teasing” I said nuzzling. “You know how much I love riling you up. You get all huffy, stomping your foot and it’s adorable” 

“You’re a jerk, Quinn Fabray” Rachel said rolling her eyes. 

“But I’m your jerk” I chuckle. 

“That you are, that you are and I wouldn’t have you any other way”

We did a little window shopping before deciding to call it a day, returning back to our apartment as I look through the refrigerator to see what I want to make for dinner, settling on making spaghetti with homemade sauce that my Grandmother taught me. By the time that I had the sauce going, I hear the front door opening and closing to see Santana walking with a smile on her face and I could tell that she had a good day out with her band mates. I could the conversations that she was having with Rachel as it seems that the trio fell into old habits, talking about music before having an impromptu jam session like old times as I put the garlic bread in the oven. It was another twenty minutes before the food was place on the table and the two brunette engorging themselves as they continue to talk about their day as I could get used to have these two happy and healthy.

“So how long before we get to see you and the band perform?” Rachel asked popping a garlic bread in her mouth. 

“It might be awhile since we’re thinking for looking for another guitarist. Maybe expanding into other genres of music but I would’ve thought that they wouldn’t want me back after I had quit” Santana said looking down at her plate. “But they’re not holding it against me and without What’s-His-Face, I think that we have a better chance of actually getting stuff done and making music”

“Was your former band mate that bad?” I asked frowning slightly. 

“He would throw hissy fits when he didn’t get his way. It was like watching an overgrown man-child throw a tantrum” Santana scoffs, rolling her eyes. “Considering that he was the oldest outta all of us, it was kinda pathetic” 

“Wow, just wow. I have had plenty of diva moments in my youth but that’s sad to hear” Rachel said shaking her head. 

“Yeah, you would know all about diva storm outs” I tease.

“Oh hush you” Rachel said flicking a piece of garlic bread at me. 

* * *

End of ch. 9 


	10. Chapter 10

The day after Santana told off my dance instructor Cassandra July, she was acting well more like a instructor than a cold hearted, vindictive harpy with a vendetta against me as she no longer picks on me although she still make the class difficult. In the end I know that it will beneficial for my career as learning choreography is a large part of being a Broadway musical as much as learning the songs but I could do without the board line on harassment and insult on my character to do it. I know that I am going to make as I’m starring in an off-Broadway musical which I’m excited for because I’m taking my first step in the right direction as I finish off my last class for the day, heading home where my girls are waiting for me. Warmth fills me thinking about my girls as I know they’re there and Santana is actually done well after almost a month of living with Quinn and myself as she’s reunited with her former band mates and writing her own songs. She even managed to find employment at this small diner not too far from the apartment, stating that she wants to contribute to the finances even though I told her that it wasn’t necessary but she argued that she wasn’t going to mooch off us and wants to pull her own weight.

I wanted to argue that she wasn’t mooching off us but I knew that the argument was futile and I could tell that she was determined to do so I backed off as the Latina went out to search for employment. The hours were consistent and the pay was decent although the jazz singer was tired by the end of her shift while grumbling about the ridiculous of all the costumers that she have to serve on a daily basis. I walk home without Kurt today because he has another class that he has to finish before heading home as I take the scenic route home, listening to the hustle and bustle of New York City as it’s everything that I had imagined it to be and more. I knew from a young age that I was meant for more than the little small-minded trappings of Lima, Ohio as my dreams were bigger than the entire state as I dreamt of the bright lights and applause of the stage. I practice every single day, singing and dancing while helping my fellow Glee Club members win Nationals two years in a row as that was no easy feat but it was doable although they didn’t make it easy to accomplish.

I grab two small cups of coffee and pastries for myself and the writer because I knew that she doesn’t have any class today so it’ll be easy to find her on the couch, playing vide games. After collecting my order, I couldn’t help feeling like I’m being followed as I look over my shoulder to see if it was true but it doesn’t seem to be as everyone around me was going about their business although I couldn’t shake the feeling. I begin walking again when someone calls out to be, turning to see Brody Weston lightly jogging towards me with pearly white smile on his face as the upperclassman is also in my dance class with Cassandra July. He was my first friend that I made when I came to NYADA as I thought that he was very handsome, meeting him in the communal showers in the middle of my nightly moisturizing session. Like me, Brody was very dedicated to making sure that his skin was taken care of although Kurt thought that he might have been gay but seeing how he is with the ladies, I knew that it wasn’t true. At one point, I considered dating the upperclassman but by then I had met Quinn and I rid myself of the foolish thought as the two of us are better off as friends but it doesn’t stop him from jokingly flirting with me.

I know that my girlfriend doesn’t appreciate it, saying that she doesn’t trust him as there’s something shady about Brody that she can’t put her finger on but I think that it’s just she’s jealous and she has nothing to worry about. We’re just friends and the upperclassman only flirts with me because he knows that it gets under the writer’s skin as I know that he’s a good guy, priding myself on being an excellent judge of character.

“Hello Brody, I didn’t see you in class” 

“Yeah, I had to take care of something so I couldn’t make it” Brody chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. “July’s gonna chew my ass out tomorrow for it”

“Good luck with that but I didn’t know that you were into photography” I said gesturing to the camera hanging around his neck.

“Oh yeah, I’m been taking pictures since I was a little kid. I like it almost as much as I like singing” Brody said smiling. “Check this out” 

He taps a few buttons on the camera before showing me the tiny size on the back, slowing flicking between photos of the city and its residence as I’m honestly impressed with amazing angles and shots that were taken from. I like learning little things about my friends and I’m grateful that Brody was willing to share this part of himself with me as he tells me that his mother was always working a lot growing up but gave him his first camera so he would go out, clicking away. 

“So how’s the missus?” Brody asked curious. 

“Quinn’s fine. I just wish that the two were get along, I know that you would be fantastic friends if given the chance” 

“I don’t think that’s gonna happen as she knows about my huge crush on you and sees me as competition for your attention” Brody chuckles. 

“And when you say things like that, she makes her wary of you” I said rolling my eyes. 

“Maybe, maybe not but I don’t see her changing her opinion of me any time soon. As long as you like me then that’s good enough as this is where I must leave you” Brody said giving me a one-armed hug. 

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow” I said as he walks in the opposite direction.

I walk inside, taking the elevator the rest of the way before walking through the front to find Quinn laying on the couch with a book in her hands and her reading glasses perched on her nose, looking incredibly sexy right now. I shed my coat on one of the hooks by the door before walking around the couch, setting the coffee and pastries on the coffee table as I crawl up the length of the badass’ body, laying on top of her without preamble as she grunts at the sudden weight on her. She looks up from her book, raising an thin eyebrow at me before wrapping an arm around my waist, returning to her literature. 

“I hope one of those coffees is mine” 

“Of course, hot chocolate with cinnamon and extra whip cream” I said knowing her like the back of my hand. 

“I love you” Quinn said kissing the top of my head. 

“You’re so easy to please” I said rolling my eyes.

“Yes, because being difficult and demanding is your job” Quinn giggles. 

“And just for that, I’m giving your drink to Santana when she comes home” I huff out. 

“Come on babe, don’t do that. You know that I was just kidding” Quinn whines. 

“Sure you was and lucky for you, I’m feeling gracious today” I said handing her the drink. 

“Thank you, you’re very gracious” Quinn said taking a sip. 

“Darn right I am” 

“So how was class today? July gave you any trouble?” Quinn asked raising an eyebrow. 

“No, she hasn’t. I think that after the confrontation that she had with Santana was enough to leave me alone and if that wasn’t enough, I think when the both of you confronted last week was more than enough to scar her for life” 

“The woman is quick on the uptake because neither of us were gonna let her rip into her like that because there’s a thin line between trying to make your students stronger and harassment. I wasn’t about to let her talk down to you because she’s feeling like she can get away with it” 

“Thank you baby for standing up for me but you can’t always fight my battles for me” I said kissing her nose. 

“I know but I’ll fight like hell in the one that I can because I love you” Quinn said pecking me on the lips. 

I love how protective Quinn is, wishing that I had someone like her when I was in high school because none of the people that I dated felt the need to protect like she does as they tore into me along with the others. I know that I’m traditionally beautiful like some girls but the writer often tells me that I’m more of a exotic beauty, making me a rare find and the others were idiots to have allowed me to slip through their fingers. When I’m with the badass, I truly feel beautiful and I want her to always be by side because I know that I will be able to accomplish all of my goals as she’s my cheerleader, pushing me to work hard even helping me practice my lines. 

“I love you” I said kissing her on the lips. 

“I love you to the moon and back” Quinn mutters against my lips.

The book was quickly discarded on the floor as her fingers slides into my hair while our lips move in sync, my fingers slips under Quinn’s t-shirt, feeling the delicious abs underneath. Before things could too heated, the writer’s phone rings out as she groans at the interruption as she looks at the caller ID to see that’s but I don’t care, locking onto her pulse point while she tries to talk to Blaine about something. The badass quickly get off of the phone with the gel haired boy as her hands find my backside kneading and massaging, making my hips jump against her as my lips finds her once more. We were getting so hot and heavy that neither one of us hears the door opening and closing until a gasp is heard, looking up to see Santana looking at us with a shocked look but there’s a underlining snippet of desire behind it. 

“Y-You’re home early” I said pushing myself upright. 

“Actually my shift ended twenty minutes ago but don’t stop on my count. I could always use a free show after a long shift” Santana said smirking. 

“Participation is the half of it and audience participation is greatly appreciated” Quinn said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“In your dreams, Fabray” Santana said rolling her eyes. “I’m gonna take a shower” 

“I’m going to order takeout, any preferences?” I call out. 

“Whatever is fine with me” 

“Your libido couldn’t be anymore subtle” I said looking at her.

“I don’t hear you complaining” Quinn said bucking her hip upwards. 

“So not the point. I do want Santana as much as you do but I don’t want her thinking that it’s purely about sex with us, ya know” I said running my hand through my hair. 

“I get it, babe I do but I don’t know how much I can take dancing our feelings for her. I don’t want to pressure into thinking that she has to be with us because she just got out of a bad relationship and she’s finally doing well with her band” Quinn said propping herself on her elbows. 

“Yeah, I want to tell her but there’s no telling how she’ll react and I don’t want to spring it on out of the blue. Maybe we should see wait a little longer before talking to her about this” 

“And if she doesn’t want to be with us?” Quinn asked raising an eyebrow. 

“We’re still her friends and nothing will change that. We’re gonna be there for her no matter regardless if we’re in a romantic relationship or not” I said smiling. 

“No doubt” Quinn said pecking me on the lips. “Now, I need a cold shower”

* * *

End of ch. 10 


	11. Chapter 11

I never thought that I would be back in the band again after quitting and I wasn’t expecting the guys to forgive me for leaving them high and dry but I couldn’t be more grateful that they wanted me back. They didn’t ask any questions which I’m glad that for because I don’t want them thinking less of me for letting Brittany have that much control over me as I’ve never been that person but I was naïve and too blinded by love to see what was happening. Seeing Artie, Tina and Puckerman after so long is amazing, falling into old habits but I was surprised to find out that Cohen-Chang manage to started up dating with her high school sweetheart Mike Chang (no relation). I know that they had broken up when he went to college but he switched schools in hopes to get close to her and they had started talking as the rest was history much to Wheel’s dismay. I know that he and Gothic Lolita had history during freshman before breaking up but hoping that they would eventually get back together although the likelihood of that happening now went down the drain.

The self proclaimed see shark hasn’t changed much since class as he’s still plowing girls but as not as many now although what surprised me to find out is that the guy now has a four year old daughter that scarily looks exactly like him but with dirty blonde hair. I knew that he would eventually get someone pregnant but seeing a picture of the kid is mind-blowing and surreal that I’m still having a hard time imaging it but I could see the love that he has for that little girl. I know that there’s nothing that Puck wouldn’t do for his kid and she’s gonna have him wrapped around her tiny finger if she doesn’t already. I miss this group of nerds, this time I’m not letting them go because before I had left the group, I had consider them my family even though I never told them because I had to keep up my reputation of being a badass at the time. We look for a new guitarist, easily finding one in a guy named Sam or Trouty Mouth because homeboy’s mouth is gigantic but boy sure could play as he was able to pick on the music that we used to play back in the day and planning on playing soon.

He’s a bit of dork with all those stupid impressions and Avatar speak but he’s okay. We’ll see if he can actually keep up with me. I’ve writing a lot lately while going to Quinn’s Creative Writing class, helping further helping me to flush out my ideas and giving me some actual direction as for the first time in a long time, I feel like I have some fuckin’ control over my life. Working at the diner is a bit of a bitch but at least I have some cash in my pocket and I could starting rent because if anything, I’m gonna be able to pull my own weight around the apartment because there’s no way that I’m gonna keep mooching off the Hobbit and Malibu Barbie. I know that the Broadway star says that I’m not mooching off them but I know that I have since they’ve been taking care of me since I got outta the hospital a month ago, making sure that I was taken care of. They’ve there for me in ways that I should’ve been doing for myself but incapable of doing but I want to be able to repay them in some way even though I don’t have the slightest clue of how to do that just yet.

I’m gonna do it but things seem to be looking up for me right now and I’m actually happy… really happy and it’s thanks to Rachel and Quinn but I don’t want to get too attached to them. I know that I have my room which I should probably start using because I shouldn’t be sharing a bed with people who are together and I don’t want to come between them because in the past, I had no problem with breaking up happy couple by sleeping with them. At first it was because I would wake up in a cold sweat because of my nightmares which makes difficult to go back to sleep as the two would climb into bed with me, trapping me between them as the singer would hum some random to lull me back to sleep. I’ve never slept better when I’m sandwiched between as they seem to protect me from the boogeyman that plagues my dreams but I guess that I’ve been using it as excuse cause I didn’t wanna be alone at night anymore. I don’t want to that to the tiny diva and the badass because I’m not that person anymore and I actually like them, more than I should be plus I’m damaged goods as I don’t know how to be in a healthy relationship.

I run my hand through my hair because I don’t understand where all of this is coming from all of sudden as I know that the Hobbit or Malibu Barbie wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. The thought of them rejecting me or the look of disgust on their faces scares the shit outta me as I finally found somewhere that I feel safe and I can’t risk losing it if they don’t feel the same way and why the hell would they. I got nothing to offer them that can’t get from each other and why would they want someone like me moving on their relationship as all I would be good for is a good lay as I slowly make my way back to the apartment, only stopping to pick some more notebooks. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, pulling it out to see that Puckerman letting me know that he was bring his kid to rehearsal tomorrow because he couldn’t find a babysitter to watch her in time. I let him know that it was cool and that he better show up on time because the guy’s horrible with keeping track of when we’re supposed to rehearse and the badass responds with that he’s looking forward to showing off his kid.

I roll my eyes as I make my way through the front door and up the flight of stairs, leading up to the apartment before walking through the front door to get hit by the smell of food as my stomach growls hungrily. I already got burnt out on food from the diner as the tiny diva started sending me to work with lunch that she made herself and I was touched that she would even bother as I know that she’s been busy with school and rehearsal for her upcoming show. She’s gonna be amazing with the huge voice that she has after listening to her singing in the shower at six-fifteen every morning like clockwise before going around the apartment to get ready. I swear that I could set my watch by this chick sometimes. I’m pulled out of my thought by someone calling my name to see Rachel’s head peeking out from the doorway of the tiny kitchen, letting me know that dinner was going to be ready soon and that I should wash up. I roll my eyes, heading towards my door to put my stuff before grabbing some stuff so I could take a shower to wash off the smell of work off me because I swear that I smell like of chicken nuggets and fries.

I shower and wash my hair before throwing on a grey tank top and sweats, walking into the kitchen to find the Hobbit and Malibu Barbie already sitting at the table, waiting for me as I take a seat across from them. The tiny Broadway star wants us to share at least one meal together because of our conflicting schedules during the day which I don’t really mind as the writer asks me about my day at work. Conversation flows easily as I pile food onto my plate but I nearly chocked on my carrot when the singer asks me about my mom as Quinn pats me on the back to make it go down easier. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I just thought that it would be a good idea to get in contact with her as it’s been a long time since the two of you have talked” 

“There was a reason for that” I said frowning. 

“I know but you’re in a good place right now and it could be good for you to reestablish your relationship with your mother and I know that you miss her” Rachel points out. 

“Look San, you don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to but it could be good for you and we’re only bringing of something to think about” Quinn said putting her hand on my shoulder. “Whether you do it or not is entirely up to you and we’ll support you in whatever you decide to do”

Rachel looks like she wanted to say more but decides to keep her mouth which I’m thankful for because I don’t know how to feel about this conversation because the reason that I haven’t talked to my Mami is cause of Brittany. The dancer wanted to be the most important person in my life and she hated how close me and Mami were as she didn’t think my girlfriend was good enough for me as I wish that I had listen to her but there’s nothing that I can do about it now. I’m not under Brittany’s thumb now but I’m afraid of contacting her because we haven’t spoken in so long and I’m scared that if I talk to her now that she’ll pick up or even worse, want nothing to do with me. I get up from the table, saying that I was tired before heading to my bedroom as I close the door behind me then flopping down on the bed but unfortunately sleep didn’t could fuckin’ easy for me because I haven’t slept in here the first night. Fuck, what the hell am I doing? I’m so worried about a conversation that I haven’t even had yet. Why did fuckin’ Rachel have to bring up my mom now?

I haven’t thought about her since I’ve been here and not she’s seeking me out either. Maybe she doesn’t care anymore since I chose Brittany over someone that cares about me and I went ahead and fucked that up. Maybe Mami doesn’t want to talk to me anymore, thinking that I’m too much of a disappointment. Just the thought of disappointing Mami is enough to twist my stomach in knots and bring tears to my eyes because in my entire life, all I ever wanted was to make her happy and be proud of me but I haven’t done a single thing for her to be proud of. I didn’t hear the door opening and closing or know that anyone else was in the room until I feel a pair of arms wrap around my stomach, pulling me close as fingers start massaging my scalp. 

“I’m sorry Santana, I didn’t mean to bring up your mother to upset you” Rachel said kissing my forehead. 

“It’s not your fault. It’s just…” 

“Just what, San. Talk to us” Quinn said kissing my shoulder. 

“I’m afraid. I’m afraid that my Mami wouldn’t want anything to do with me because she warned be about leaving with Brittany but I didn’t listen and she hates me now” I said barely above a whisper. 

“I don’t know your mother personally but I don’t think that she couldn’t possibly hate you for something that and if you decide to tell her what happen, she would want nothing more to take you in her arms and never letting go” Rachel said smiling reassuringly. 

“And she can’t understand then screw her because you have the band, Blaine and us now and we’ll do everything to protect you because we’re your family. We love you, Santana” Quinn said tightening her hold on me. 

“More than anything in this world” Rachel said kissing both of my cheeks.

“I… I love you guys too” 

* * *

End of ch 11 


	12. Chapter 12

Sometimes I can’t believe that I’m here in New York, pursuing my dream of becoming a Broadway star with my best friend and beautiful girlfriend by my side then I have to pinch myself to assure myself that this is very much real. I have been dreaming of being on Broadway ever since my Dads took to me to see my first show when I was younger and I was enraptured by the music, the acting as well as the production itself. It was then that I knew what I wanted to be and from then on, I devoted all of my time and energy to making that dream a reality although some people didn’t always appreciate the value of my talent especially my asinine classmates. I was often on the receiving end of being thrown in dumpsters, slushies being thrown in my face and other humiliating things but all it has done was motivate me more to showing them that I’m the star that I’m destined to be. Every dance and acting class had paid when I preformed in front of Carmen Tibideaux during my Glee club’s final National performance and a few weeks later, I had received my NYADA acceptance letter.

That’s when the real work for my dream had begun and I have been striving to make it come true although my dance teacher Cassandra July has made it her mission to tear me down every chance she gets but despite this, I know that one day I’m going to make her eat her words. I even manage to land a leading role in an -off Broadway play and rehearsals have been exponentially well as most of my cast-mates have been pleasant and helpful with the exception of my understudy Rowena Benson. She’s been a thorn in my side ever since I beat out for the role of Rosemary Williams and has been giving backhanded compliments, little snide comments or out right saying that she could done something better than me. I try not to let it bother me but sometimes it does, making me feel like I’m back in high school with the mean popular girls making fun of how I dress or how I look but I refuse to let any of them see me cry in front of them although their words did a number on my confidence. I don’t say anything to Quinn or Santana because I know how they would react as much as I would appreciate them cutting Rowena down to size,

I know that I can’t rely on them every time my feelings are hurt. Sometimes I need to handle the situation on my own like an adult, ignoring my understudy’s words and focusing on making sure that I give the best performance that I can give before heading home. As soon as I walk through the door, I hear the loud discussion of the jazz singer and the writer in the living room while giggling to hear them arguing over which ship should’ve been canon in Harry Potter. The NYU student is Pro Harry/Hermione and the Latina’s Pro Harry/Ginny as the two get rather heated as they throw out facts that their ship is superior, shaking my head at my dorks as no one would believe me if I told anyone about this. I take off my coat, hanging it on the coat rack by the door before walking over towards the bickering pair as I give them both a kiss on the temple then going towards my room to study my lines for a little bit. I pull out my script, mouthing the words when I look up at the sound of someone knocking on the open door to see my girlfriend standing in the doorway before walking in fully wordless as I couldn’t get a read on her mood.

She gently takes my face in her hands, guiding it upwards so I look into her hypnotic hazel eyes as I find myself once again losing myself in them as she leans down to capture my lips in a passionate kiss that makes my toes curl. After a few well placed kisses on my neck and collarbone, I tuck on Quinn’s red flannel shirt until her body is press against my body as my script lies forgotten on the bed while we make-out out, hands roaming languidly underneath clothing. I let out a pitiful whine when the writer pulls away to see her smirking down at me before taking an expression of love and adoration, playing with a lock of my hair. The badass might not know what’s going on but having her here like this is helping more than she knows, leaning up to peck her on the lips as she rolls off me in favor of picking up my script to place back in my bag. The NYU student takes my hand then leads me back into the living room where Santana was, still sitting on the couch as I’m guide to sitting on as well as my girlfriend disappears into the kitchen. I turn to the jazz singer to ask what’s going on but before I could get the words out, she pulls my feet onto her lap to massage my feet and it feels absolutely amazing after being on my feet for so long.

I couldn’t stop the embarrassingly loud moan that escape past my lips as Santana raises a teasing eyebrow while the heat rises to my cheeks but thankfully she doesn’t call me out on it, continuing to her administrations. Quinn comes back with a plate of food that I assume is vegan, sitting next to me as she offers me a fork full of food before moving my hand away to feed me as open my mouth. Despite what the writer might say, she is a wonderful cook even though she’s still bent on eating dead animal carcasses but makes decent vegan dishes when she feels like it. I don’t know what I did to deserve such lavish treatment but I am no way going to complain as the badass moves to wash the dirty dishes before returning a few minutes later, sitting behind me before guiding me to lie against her front. The jazz singer puts in a movie into the DVD player before going back to her position on the couch but I wasn’t having any of it, grabbing her wrist as I pull her to lie on me then wrapping my arms loosely around her neck. She looks up at me hesitantly for a moment before placing a lingering kiss on her forehead to assure that it’s okay as it a minute or two afore she relaxes as the start of my favorite movie Funny Girl appears on the screen.

I was having a bit of a bad day because of Rowena and Cassandra but thankfully my girls were able to turn it around for by just being there for me without realizing it and I couldn’t be more grateful to them for it. Daddy told me that one day that I would find someone that would love and treasure me like a princess that I was and when I do that I should hold onto them but I don’t think that he would count on me finding not one but two people that treats me in that way. Dad said that it’s not often that everyone finds their soul mate or their great love in their lifetime and I think that it’s true while I think that I might have found something like that with Quinn and Santana. I know that I see myself spending the rest of my life with the writer and I think I can do the same with the jazz singer even though we might not be in a relationship… yet but I do know that she’s someone that I want in my life for a long time. I have never been one to shy away from my feelings and if I bottle them up for too long, they have a tendency to burst out all at once as it has happen a few times in the past and it wasn’t pretty as I have gotten my feelings because I had came on too strong.

I want to tell the Latina about our shared feelings for her but the last thing that I want to do is scare from after she’s coming along so well after everything with her abusive ex as I want more than anything to protect from everything bad in the world. I shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts because it’s turning out to be a delightful evening and I don’t want to dampen it with those kind of feelings before sinking into the warmth surrounding me, singing quietly to the songs on the television. After a couple of musicals is when we decide to call it a night as Quinn has class in the morning and the afternoon as Santana has a shift at the dinner and I have class and rehearsal. I was gift with having the first go with bathroom as my nightly routine takes up a significant amount of time but I try not to take a long time, deciding to wear a form fitting long sleeve shirt while forgo wearing sleep shorts to be. The badass walks in after taking a shower and cuddles to me, hands roaming up and down my legs as I roll my eyes at her lack of subtlety because it’s no secret that my girlfriend is a bit of a thing for my legs.

We both look up when Santana knocks shyly on the door as it obvious that she has something on her mind but wasn’t sure how to word it as Quinn rolls off me for a moment to pat the open space between the two of us. The jazz singer walks over, climbing between us as a silence settles between us while waiting for our companion to gather her thoughts as I take her hand in my own in effort to let her know that we’re here for her.

“I have… well the band has a show coming up in a week and I um I well” Santana stammers. 

“That’s amazing San. I’m so proud of you and you’ve been working so hard” I said kissing her forehead. 

“And you wanted to know if we would come?” Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

“Kind of but it’s no big deal if you have something better” Santana grumbles. 

“Hey! Of course we’re coming” I said gently lifting her chin so we’re locking eyes. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world”

“We meant what we said about us being a family and we’ll be to support you in any way that we can, Santana” 

“Thank you” Santana whispers, eyes watering. 

“Oh sweetie, don’t cry. You’re too beautiful to cry” I said wiping away her tears with my thumbs. 

“I’m okay, I’m good” Santana said sniffling. “Today wasn’t suppose to be about me anyway” 

“It’s going to take awhile getting used to people actually caring but we do care about you, Santana. More than anything as you two don’t know how much this evening as improve my mood after the day that I had as spending tonight with my girls is absolutely amazing” I said kissing her cheek then Quinn’s. 

“Your girl?” Santana asked raising an eyebrow before smirking. “I don’t remember agreeing that to that” 

“Too late to back out now as I plan on keeping you for as long as I can” I giggle. 

“Way to make me sound like a pet” Santana said rolling her eyes. 

“You’re nothing like a pet, I was hoping more like a lover” I said whispering the last part. 

Santana’s eyes widen as it dawn on me that I didn’t whisper it low enough for her not heard it as I curse my lack of tact but this isn’t the way that I want her finding out as it’s too late to take it back and I don’t think that I want to. Quinn sighs, running her hand through her hair as it’s out there now and we’re unsure of what’s going to happen now that the Latina knows as looks between us, biting her lips nervously. 

“Santana I-”

“Do you mean it? Do you mean what you said? You‘re not just saying that to mess with me because I don’t think that my heart could take it if this is some cruel joke” Santana said slowly shrinking into herself. 

“We mean it as we’re very serious about pursuing something with you if it’s something that you want but never said anything because we were afraid of how you might take it” Quinn said loosely wrapping her arms around Santana.

“You mean so much to us, Santana and you made it so easy for us to love you. We want to ours forever but you don’t have to make any decisions right now. Take all the time you’ll need to think about this seriously and honestly but we promise you if you want a relationship with us then you’ll never have to question our love and devotion to you” I said kissing her forehead. 

“I… I want this. I want you, I have for awhile now but I was afraid of getting too attach and have you not feel anything for me. In the past, I broke up happy couples without a second thought but I don’t want to be that person and I don’t want to do to you two”

“You’re not that person anymore as we’re going to be equals in this relationship, any decision that we make, we will make together and be in agreement. We love you so much” I said grinning.

“Are you sure about this? Are you sure that you want time to think about? As much as I want you to be ours, I want you to be absolutely sure about this” says Quinn.

“I’ve never been sure about anything in my life, Barbie” Santana teases. 

Quinn snorts at the nickname, pulling Santana closer to her as I slowly lean forward to capture her lips in a chaste kiss and honestly it was like fireworks had exploded. I pull back slightly to see the daze look in the Latina’s eyes as she grabs the back of my head, fusing our lips together once more in a less gentle but passionate kiss as a groan is heard to see the writer looking at us with darken eyes. The jazz singer smirks before placing a kiss on our shared girlfriend’s lips as the sight of them kissing shots a pleasure to my core but I know that none of us are ready to take step just yet. In my head, I’m already preparing our first date as trio before laying down with my arms wrap around both girls, feeling happier than I ever have.

* * *

End of ch. 12   
  



	13. Chapter 13

I’ve been working on this show with the band, making sure that everything’s tight and music is coming together amazingly while working at the diner to be able to pay my portion of the rent with whatever’s left over going into my savings. I’m not entirely sure what I’m going to use it for but it’s better to have it and not need it then to not have and need it later because shit happens as I just wanna be fuckin’ prepared ya know. Things have changed around the apartment since Rachel blur it out that she and Quinn are interested in dating me which is fuckin’ mind-blowing because I didn’t think that they would be interested in being with someone who’s broken. Don’t get it twisted though because I’m out here trying to put my life back together but things in my past really did a number on me and my self confidence as I don’t know if I am worth the hassle since I come with a lot of baggage. I have to admit that the Dwarf and Malibu Barbie have been amazing the last couple of weeks and I’m most definitely in a better headspace than when I first got here but I’m still a work in process and I just want to live my life the way that I want.

They insist on moving me into their room but I decline because we only just got together and sleeping in the same room is moving a bit faster for me which they understood as a part of me feels like they would’ve been upset but they assured me that it was okay and that there was no pressure. We’re taking things a bit slow but luckily they’re being so understanding and patient with me before reminding me that once things calm down with my upcoming show and the munchkin’s opening night approaching that they’re taking me out a date. Rachel refuses to tell me where we’re going on this date other than it’s going to be a night to remember and that I should be prepared to be romanced to the fullest before making a joke about her doing it to get into my pants. I laughed my ass off as she quickly turns red in the cheeks before smacking me on the shoulder and telling me that I shouldn’t be so crude but I did see a hint of a smile so I know that she knows that I’m messing with her. I want to be someone that Mamì can be proud of and who she knew that I could be as occasionally my heart aches thinking about her at times because of how I left things and I regret cutting her out of my life.

I should’ve listen to her when she warned me about but I was too blinded by love to see the dancer for what she was but there’s nothing that I can do about it now other than move the hell on with my life. For the first time in the long time, I feel content in the direction that I’m heading in but in the back of my mind, I cant help thinking that things have been going a little well with me as Brittany hasn’t tried anything to get back as she was so possessive. She hated every time that I walked out the door for minor errands like going to the mail box or going to the store to grab some milk as she would accuse me of cheating on her or that I was planning to leave her before it turn into an argument before hitting me. The dancer would apologize before promising to never doing it again and at first I had believe her but it started to happen more and more as she stopped apologizing, saying that I was provoking her and that it was my fault for making her do it. Now I see that it wasn’t my fault that she was so abusive but she was too insecure in herself and where her life was heading as she took it out on me but I won’t let her control me anymore because I deserve better and I found it.

Working diner is a pain in the ass as some of the customers are shitty ass people with one of them making comments towards or random idiot hitting me on my ass as I walked by and it took everything in me not to turn around to dump his milkshake on his head. I’m not willing to lose my job over this fucktard as I try my best to ignore as best I could which is really saying something about my self control and I think that Rachel would be proud of. The only thing that’s making this job somewhat bearable are my coworkers Dani and Elliot as they’re fellow rock stars like myself as Gilbert goes by the stage name StarChild and I have to admit that he’s amazing. Dani is a beast on the guitar and easy to get along with as I think in another life, we would have been great together but I’m perfectly happy with my Barbie and Munchkin and I wouldn’t trade me for anything. The duo came to New York when they were eighteen as the guitarist left home because her parents didn’t like the idea of her being a lesbian after finding her making out with a girl in their basement.

The rocker left because of school, auditioning for NYADA but they rejected him which is a total loss for them since he’s so awesome before applying for NYU which makes wonder if he and Quinn know each other. I’m wiping off the counter as today’s a slow day so not a lot of costumers are coming so I have a lot more free time than normal but I’m not complaining when Gunther asked me to take out the trash which I hate doing but it’s not like I had much of a choice. I take the trash out before coming back into the diner to finish cleaning the counter when the little bell on the door rings, meaning a customer just walk in and I was about to ask them what they want to eat but the words never past my lips. My eyes widen in shock, my heart was pounding so hard that I thought it was going to come outta my chest and I feel myself shiver involuntarily when Brittany walk into the diner causally looking around. No one was around as the cook decide to take a smoke break and I had no idea where Gunther was but I could use someone in here with as the dancer sits down at the counter, picking up a menu like she was interest finding something to eat.

She sets the menu down, folding her arms on the counter with a sickening sweet smile but I could see the old anger behind her blue eyes as I back up until my back hits the wall behind me but it still doesn’t feel it was enough distance between us. 

“What do you recommend, San? What’s good here?” Brittany asked smiling. 

“W-What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

“What are you not happy to me, baby? You should know by now that I will always find and that it’s useless to try to find hide from me. You cant get away from me because I’m the only one that loves you despite you being a dirty little slut bag but that’s what I love about you. I hope that you had a nice little break that you’ve been on but now it’s time to come home” Brittany said holding out her hands expectantly. “Lets go home baby and I’ll look past this little incident” 

“N-No” 

“Excuse me, what did you say? I don’t think that I heard you correctly” Brittany said raising an eyebrow. 

“I-I said n-no. I’m not going anywhere you, Brittany because you hurt me one too many times and you’re too possessive. I refuse to back to that place with you because you’re not going to change and I’m finally starting to be happy again without you trying to control my every move. I can’t do it anymore and the only reason that I stayed is because I thought that I loved you but not anymore” I said frowning.

“You say this like you have a choice in the matter. You’re my property, San and I don’t like my property running off to whore themselves out to anyone and everyone that shows them a little bit of attention but I should’ve known since you‘ve always been a bit of slut for attention” Brittany said shaking her head. “I guess that’s my fault since I spoiled you too much and now you gotten too full of yourself. I’ll have to correct that attitude of yours when we get home so lets go” 

“I told you that I’m not going anywhere with you, Brittany. Just leave me alone” 

“I can’t do that San because I love you too much” Brittany said smiling slightly. 

“You don’t know what love is” I said frowning.

“I know that you and I are endgame and I’m never letting you go” Brittany said standing up. 

She walks around the counter that was separating us until she’s standing in front of me with an intense look on her face, placing her hand on my cheek as I shiver runs up my spine as she moves her hand down to my neck before flexing her fingers tightly. I was finding it harder and harder to breathe as the dancer looks down at me with an evil glint in her eyes as I start to remover her hand from my throat, tears swelling in my eyes because the girl that I loved is once again causing me harm. Parts of our relationship where we were younger and in love flashes behind my eyelids before the hand on my neck disappears and I could finally breath, taking in large breaths of air to see Quinn standing behind me and Brittany looking ready to pounce. Rachel was asking me a bunch of questions but I nod my answers while trying to catch my breath as the dancer looks surprised for a moment like she’s trying to figure out what’s going on before a look of recognition flashes over her face.

“So these are the bitches that you been fuckin’ on the side” Brittany said looking between Rachel and Quinn for a moment. “You couldn’t do any better than them” 

“I got your bitch right here. Stay away from Santana if you know what’s good for you” Quinn said angrily. 

“Or what? You’ll hit me? Do it, I want you to if you think that you can” Brittany said amused. 

“Quinn, don’t. If you hit her then she can call the police, saying that you slugged her without probable cause” Rachel said frowning. 

“But she-” 

“I know baby, I want my shot at her as much as you do but we have to be smart about this and I need you not in prison if the both of us are to protect Santana” Rachel said glaring at Brittany.

“Fine if you come anywhere near Santana, I swear that I’m going to punch her light out” Quinn said through gritted teeth. 

“Don’t worry San, you’ll be back at my side soon enough and we’ll be happy together again” Brittany said with a wink. 

Without another word she walks out of the diner and I feel like I can finally breathe again because this was the last place that I thought that I would see Brittany but I should’ve known that she would find me. The dancer has always been relentless when she wants something and she wasn’t about give up on me that easily as Rachel gently brush the pads of my cheeks was when I realize that I was crying. This encounter is the scariest moment in my life as both women held in that moment, allowing me to cry because I’m honestly afraid of what my ex girlfriend might do.

* * *

End of ch. 13   



	14. Chapter 14

_Useless._

_Completely useless._

_Completely and utterly useless._

The words keep repeating over and over again my head and honestly that’s how I feel right because I couldn’t protect Santana when she needed me to and I had promised that I would yet look what happened. She ran into her abuser at her work place being choked out by said person and I wanted to punch that out until her face was black and blue then stomp out like the scum of the earth that is. How dare she show up there and lay a hand on Santana like that? If she loves her like she claims that she does then she should be the one protecting her, not the one causing her harm. Why did she have to show up at all?! Santana was doing fine and getting her life back on track until she showed. I can only imagine what’s going on in San’s head right now. If Rachel and I had showed up sooner then this confrontation could’ve been avoided. If I had done what I had promised then this wouldn’t have happened in first place. Dammit, why am I so fuckin’ useless?! What kind of protector am I? A worthless and useless one. After what happened Santana was visibly upset and I don’t blame her because saying that it was a shock would be a huge understatement to see your abuser after weeks of no contact.

The Latina’s boss returned from making a deposit to see his employee upset and shaken before asking what happened as the tiny diva explains what had occurred while he was out before calling the police who taken statements from the three of us. One of the officers was a woman who was at least ten years our senior was able to calm the jazz singer down before asking if she was okay with her taking a few pictures of the bruises that were forming on her wrist and neck. Santana was a bit hesitant but agreed to it as long as she held one of hands while the pictures were being taken as I jumped on this, holding the shorter girl close before the officer informed us that they’ll be in contact if they fight out anything. I hope that they catch this bitch before I do because I won’t be in control of actions if anything happens. The three of us return home but I couldn’t help looking over my shoulder to see Brittany would back to mess while looking at every stranger out of the corner of my eyes because I get the feeling that this chick wasn’t working alone.

My gut is telling me that she couldn’t cover the entire city alone and just happen to stumble upon the Latina’s work place by accident but I don’t know who would be working with this crazy bitch but they’re getting anywhere near her every again. The jazz singer tries to play it off like she’s fine, like it wasn’t affecting her but I could tell that she’s afraid and she has every right to feel that way as Rachel wants to follow her but I stop her because I’m sure that the last ting she wants right now is to be coddled. I told the petite singer to leave Santana alone for a little bit to wrap her mind around what happen then to check on her in a little bit which my girlfriend sighs sadly before nodding in agreement. I know that she wants to check on our girlfriend, that she’s worried because I’m worried too but the Latina wouldn’t appreciate being crowded and it’ll only serve to make her feeling suffocated and closed in. The jazz singer retreats into her room, closing the door behind her as I flop on the couch as I run my hands over my face because things was going so well before going bad in a blink of an eye and I hate so useless because my girlfriend’s hurting.

She’s scared, thinking that she had finally gotten away from her abuser only for her to show like this and I’m not sure how to help her without making it worse as the couch dips beside me to see Rachel resting her head on my shoulder. I want to make this bitch Brittany pay for she’s done and is currently doing to someone that I love and I swear on my life that she’ll regret messing with one of my loved ones. I know that I promised Santana wouldn’t do anything when it comes to her psychotic ex girlfriend but this is the one promise that I’m gonna have to break to make sure that she’s protected but I’m gonna have to talk to someone from my past. There’s certain things that I didn’t tell Rachel about my past because I don’t know how she’ll react and I’ve long abandoned it when I moved to New York to make something of myself. I know a few people that owe a couple of favors and I think that it’s time to cash them in as soon as both girls fall asleep and it was around midnight before the apartment was completely silent before making my way outside then heading towards Grand Central Park.

The park was dimly lit by lampposts before waiting underneath a lamppost with my hands stuffed in the pockets of my leather jacket for about twenty minutes when I hear footsteps approaching to see my old friend and former partner in crime Matt Rutherford. He had grown out his curly hair into a mohawk with thunderbolts shaven into the sides while it’s obvious that he put on some muscles since the last time that I’ve seen him as we practically grown up together. He was like my brother as he moved across the street from my family when we were ten and we had gotten in all sort of mischief and there wasn’t much that you could tell us even though my parents didn’t like him very much. Daddy Dearest stated that I shouldn’t associate myself with rift-raft but I couldn’t careless what that bastard had to say about say when he would go on a drunken rampage on me for not being normal like he wanted me to be. We cause a lot of trouble and at one point we had created a gang that no one knew that we were running but I kept up my grades so no one would be suspicious of what I was to but it didn’t last long when graduation rolled around.

I didn’t want to stay in Lima anymore because of Daddy Dearest and I made the hardest decision that I ever made to leave the family that created with Matt who to this day is still my best friend but more than that he’s my brother. He let me go to New York with the promise of making sure that I wouldn’t forget about him but how could I when he’s the biggest part of my life as I know that he’s quit being part of the gang, moving here a few months ago. Matt’s turned his life around why applying to Columbia for automotive engineering as he’s always been good with his hands and fixing cars so it’s perfect for him before pulling me into his arms, nearly squeezing the life outta me when he gets close. 

“Hey Q-tip, how have you been? I’ve missed you” Matt said hugging me. 

“I’ve missed you too. I think that your muscles are almost as big as your brain” I said jokingly. 

“Yeah but I’m sure that’s not the reason that you called me out for. So what’s up?” Matt asked sitting down on one of the benches 

“You’re right because I have a favor to ask of you and it’s pretty big one” I said sighing quietly. 

“You know that you can ask me anything and I got you. You know this so what is it?” Matt asked raising an eyebrow.

I explain everything that has happen the last couple of weeks, leaving nothing out as Matt’s face turns serious, listening intently to every word and for a long moment as he consider what I’m asking of him. I know that I’m asking a lot but I wouldn’t be even asking this of him if it wasn’t important before stroking the beard that he’s grown in the time that we’ve apart. 

“I’ll call of a few of old crew and see if they come up to handle this” Matt said smiling slightly. 

“Thank you, Matt. You don’t know how much this means to me” I said wrapping my arm around his shoulders. 

“You’re protecting your girl and honestly I would do the same thing if I was in your place. I know that you would have my back when it came down to it but I can’t risk scholarship if it goes bad” 

“I understand. I want to send a massage but I don’t want anyone getting hurt… too badly” 

“I got it and I’ll call Mercedes to make sure that it gets done. Other than you, she’s the only one that the others willingly listen if they know what’s good for them if they don’t follow her orders” Matt said smirking knowingly. 

“I know and she’s be scary when she wants to be” I said shuddering slightly. 

“Even you’re afraid of her” Matt laugh. 

“Shut the hell up, she scares you too but you’re married to her though so I bet that she’s one that wears the pants in the relationship” I said smirking. 

“I don’t like you” Matt said glaring at me. 

“Boy please, you love me and you know it” 

“Sometimes but when are you going to let me your girls. You’re gonna have to tell them about this part of your life sooner or later” 

“I know and I will soon but I wanna get this Brittany situation under control first then I’ll introduce the three of you, I promise” I said holding out my fist. 

“Okay but I’m holding you to your word” Matt said bumping his first with mine. 

“I better get home before Rachel and Santana notice that I’m gone” I said standing up. 

“I’ll let you know how things went down” Matt said standing up too. 

“Thanks Matty” I said smiling. 

“No problem. Talk to you later, okay” Matt said with a nod. 

I walk back to the apartment, sneaking back in as I make sure to keep the noise to a bare minimum before going into my and Rachel’s room to notice that she was no longer under the covers. I change into a tank and sleep shorts before peeking inside of Santana’s room to find the sleeping Latina being cradled by a sleeping diva as I smile softly then creeping into the room, under the covers. I wrap my arms around both girl as the feeling of content washes over me, promising to both of them and myself that I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that they’re loved and protected. I know what I would do if anything were to happen but now I have to train to ensure their safety as I kiss them both on the forehead before closing my eyes as sleep over takes me. 

* * *

End of ch. 14 


	15. Chapter 15

As much as I hate to admit and I really don’t want to admit to anything, seeing Brittany after all this time rattled the fuck outta me because I wasn’t expecting to see her and a part of me thought, had hoped that she would’ve forget about me. I knew that that the dancer was crazy as all the fear that I felt when I was with her came rushing back all at once and it felt like I couldn’t breathe and I thought that I had finally escaped her. I should’ve known that my ex girlfriend would’ve found a way to find me and the last thing that I wanted to do was involve the Dwarf and Malibu Barbie in my drama but that was the last thing that I saw her. There had been times that I thought I had saw glimpses of Brittany but before I could be sure that it was her, I would loose her in the crowd unsure if I’m losing my goddamn mind or not. I hate that I’m constantly looking over my shoulder, as I love both of my girlfriends but they’re being a little too fucking overprotective. Every time I leave the apartment for work, band practice or for anything, one or both of them hop up to go with me like a fuckin’ bodyguard and I get that they’re worried about my safety but it’s getting a little suffocating.

There was a few times that I blew up on them, Rachel in particular causing her to cry which I feel guilty about because I know that she’s only trying to look for me but I just need a little breathing room. Quinn had sat the three of us down to talk about what happened down in the diner, offering to give me the space that I need but neither of them was going to apologize for wanting to keep me safe. The tiny diva still looks fearful every time I walk out of the apartment and honestly thinks that she’s being stealthy when I can see her out of my peripheral occasionally but I keep my mouth shut for the moment. The cops was still looking for the dancer but there was nothing that they could do about it for the moment but I know that that it was complete bullshit and even if they did find her, more than likely she’ll get a slap on the wrist. I didn’t wanna think about any of this shit and I just want to get on with my life and the best way to do that is losing myself in my music but I cant stop myself from looking over my shoulder to see the Dwarf a few feet away.

I roll my eyes because she’s not doing a shitty job at being discreet with the beige trench coat, fedora and black sunglasses as an idea pops into my head, smirking slightly as I continue to pretend be oblivious to her presence. I keep walking until I come to a busy part of the street with vendors selling stuff, easily losing Rachel in the crowd but keeping an eye on the girl as she searches frantically for me and I only feel a little bad for the panic look on her face. I quietly walk up behind her, tapping on the shoulder as she nearly screamed bloodied murder while spinning around so fast almost giving me whiplash in the process before realizing that it’s only me, sighing in relief. The tiny diva reprimands me for scaring her like that and I throw the fact that she was practically acting like a creepy stalker, following me to practice before looking apologetic, taking the getup off. I know that she’s trying to look out for me but need some breathing room as I wrap my arm around my girlfriend’s shoulders causing her to look up at me inquisitively until we arrive at our destination.

The guys were already set up and ready to go as they wave at the theater major before directing her to sit on one of the couches in the room then walking on the stage towards the mic. Puckerman starts us up on the guitar with Artie on the keyboard, Tina on the cello and Sam on the bass guitar as I carefully listen to the music, letting it wash over me before it flows through. I love creating my own music because no one can tell me who I have to be and I can just be without any restrictions from anyone, losing myself in the lyrics. When the music ends, I didn’t even know that I can closed my eyes but when I opened them, I see Rachel looking at me with pride and a wide smile on her face as she walks up to me to pull me into a bone-crushing hug. She praises me my singing, praising me in general which makes my chest feel all warm and all that shit and I try to play it off but Puckerman and Trouty Mouth tease me about the blush on my cheeks. I quickly level them with a heated glared, they shut their mouths while making it look like they were tuning their instruments before the Dwarf reprimands a little, telling me to be nice to be band mates.

We go through the set-list for the show and even then we practice some more because I’m not about to let myself be fuckin’ embarrassed by being unprepared… god, I’m starting to sound like the Midget. A little after four is when we called it quits and clean up the place before going our separate ways but not before Tina lets us know that her relative are letting her use their apartment in the Upper East Side for the weekend. She wants do a little kickback for the band and we could invite anyone wanted which the guys are more than excited about the indoor pool as I know that Wheelz just wants to use it as excuse to ogle T in a bikini. Honestly I think that it’s good idea because it’ll take my mind off things for awhile as Rachel laces her fingers with mine before agreeing that we would come before into the importance of bonding and getting know them better. I roll my eyes playfully, kissing her temple as we walk out of the practice space, taking the scenic route back home then it dawned on me that I call the apartment home and honestly it feels pretty good.

For the first time since I’ve been in New York, I have somewhere to call home and I don’t dread going there like all the times that I shared an apartment with Brittany. I’ll a whole lot better when she’s outta of my life for good and I don’t have to constantly look over my shoulder to see if she’s going to jump out of nowhere but my life has definitely improve since living with the diva and the writer. I love how the two of them make me feel, like I’m worth being loved, protected and taken care of as I couldn’t help smile slightly after everything they’ve done for me especially after everything that went down at the diner.

“You’re smiling”

“Hm?” 

“You were lost in your thought then suddenly you started smiling. What are you thinking about?” Rachel asked curious. 

“Just stuff but mostly about you and Malibu Barbie. You guys done so much for me lately and if you hadn’t, there’s no telling where I would’ve ended up at. I never felt this loved and taken care of before” I said shrugging my shoulders. 

“You deserve to loved and taken care of but so much more that. You deserve to be happy as Quinn and I want to be the cause of your happiness and ensure that you stay that way. You’ve been through so much Santana and you have this inner strength that I admire so much as it’s going to take you so far and you have come so far that I can’t wait to see where it takes you” Rachel said smiling. 

“God, you’re so freaking mushy sometimes” I said rolling my eyes playfully. 

“Maybe but you love it. I do think that you’re going to be amazing and I wait to see you up on stage” Rachel said wrapping her arm around my waist. 

“How’s the show coming along? How long am I gonna wait to see you perform or am I gonna be reduced to your singing in the shower?” I asked curious.

“Don’t worry love, you’ll just have to wait another week or two and you can see me in my element, being the star that I’m destined to be” Rachel said flipping her hair. 

“Such a diva” I laugh. 

“It comes with the job but I think that you’re really coming into your own. I love seeing you happy and being yourself, it’s very attractive” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Berry. I stopped being easy a long time ago so you‘ll try a little harder to get into my pants” I snort. 

“You know that I don’t think that you’re easy, Santana. It’s obvious that you’re an very attractive young woman and could have anyone if you wanted but you’re more than a hot body and a pretty face” Rachel said frowning. 

“I know, I know Rach. I was only messin’ with ya but there are some things that I’ve done in my past that I’m proud of especially when it came to my sexuality. I was a bit of hoe and if you ask anyone from my high school, I was the school‘s slut” I said shrugging my shoulders. “I struggled a lot with coming to terms with being attracted to girls” 

“Listen to me Santana Lopez and listen well because I am not going to repeat myself. You may have been a bit promiscuous in high school but in no way, shape or form does that make you a slut or hoe or any of those degrading names. There is absolutely nothing wrong with figuring yourself out and what you like or having sex as long as you’re being responsible while in the act” Rachel said standing in front of me.

“You have done some questionable things while in school but you shouldn’t be judged for it as you are trying to be a better person. I will not stand here and allow you or anyone insult you in such a way and if they try then they’ll have me to deal with” 

I blink once then twice as a small giggle escape past my lips before pulling the tiny diva into my arms because this the first time that someone ever fiercely defend me like this. I didn’t think that I could fall for this girl anymore than I thought that I could then in this moment because I have plenty of things to be ashamed of and people have made me feel like shit for it even though I pretend that none of it bothers me. I never like talking about my feelings or my past as I don’t know why I open up to the singer like this but it’s just easy to talk to her and it feel fuckin’ amazing not being judged for once.

“You’re truly something else, Berry”

“Thank you and come on, Quinn’s making vegan lasagna for dinner” Rachel said kissing me on the lips. “The sooner that we get home, the sooner I get to spend time with my two girls” 

“Me and Barbra Streisand?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“You’re not funny” Rachel deadpans. 

“No, I’m fuckin’ hilarious” I snickers.

* * *

End of ch. 15

 


	16. Chapter 16

I’ve been watching Santana from a distance since she called the cops on me that day at the diner and I honestly believe that she would do something like that to me after everything that we’ve been through. I know that she still loves me and we’re meant to be together but some reason she’s rebelling against me, wanting to be apart from me and allowed this to happen for awhile but now I want her back at my side. I know that this change in my girlfriend has everything to do with the sluts that she’s been shacking with, putting ideas in her head that she’s meant to be more than what she is but they don’t know her like I do. I kept my eye on the Latina from a distance, ducking in alleyways or blending into the crowd when she would look in my direction as I knew that it wasn’t a good idea to confront her in a public space. I feel my blood boil every time I see her with the short brunette or the tall blonde talking and giggling like they were in love or something and I wanted to walk up to them, claim what’s mine but now wasn’t the right.

As much as I want the singer back in my arms and in my bed, I had to be smart about this so it’s way I had Brody do some more surveillance and a undercover for me, I need him to get as close as he could possibly get before I made a move. Finn and Will wanted to get out on the groundwork and I love their eagerness but I know that Santana wouldn’t trust them to get within five feet without being suspicious of their intent as both guys aren’t smart enough too pull this off. I promise them that they’ll help out when the time’s right but for now to allow me and Brody work for the time being. Soon enough the Latina will realize that I’m the only one in her life that matters and we’re going to be happily married one day when she finally gets over this slutty phase that she’s going through. The NYADA lets me know that he’s attending a pool party with Santana and her sluts later today and I told him to keep an eye on the three of them, get as close as he could then report back to me later. Getting the musical theater student to do this for me was easy enough as he has a thing for tiny brunettes and it was be easier for him to leave the blonde for him if there’s less competition but honestly I couldn’t give less of a fuck what he does or with who as long as he’s doing this job.

This time I’m making sure that Santana does leave me ever again and we’re going to be happy like we used to be but I’ll have to punish her so she’ll know the error of her ways as I’m the only one for her. I’m the only one that can truly understand her despite her whorish ways and she’ll see that no one can love her like I can but I can’t let myself dwell on these thoughts because I have work to do. Brody had text me both of the slut’s names and it was easy enough to find out everything about them through their social media as they remind me a little of how the Latina and I was after being together for two years. I don’t know why she left me for them or why she decided to leave after everything that we’ve been through together as I thought that things was good between us in spite of me accepting that the singer was a bit of whore at times. I love her, I love her more than everything and I love her with my entire being so why isn’t it enough as I slam my fist into the coffee table causing a water bottle to fall to the floor before taking a calming breath.

I found everything that could possibly be useful later on because I’m definitely going to show these bitch happens when you steal something that doesn’t belong to them, ruining an perfectly happy relationship. I close my laptop, slipping on my shoes and grabbing my backpack on the way out towards Central Park to get some air because for the last few days I’ve been stuck in the apartment and it’s getting stifling before sitting down a bench. I watch people go about their days but it annoyed me a bit seeing all these happy and in love couples holding hands, kissing, or whispering sweet nothing in each other’s ears. When me and Santana first came to New York, we were exactly like them before everything went wrong as she started spending more and more time with that stupid band of hers. I thought that it was a complete waste of time and I hated the way that Puck guy was always making googly eyes at the Latina so I quickly put an end to all of it. I hated that my girlfriend was finding more success than me because I couldn’t a decent performing job like I was expecting to when we moved here and went through a bit of a rough patch but I thought that we work through it so what changed as I thought that Santana was happy staying at home while I went out to find a job.

I thought that she was happy cooking, cleaning and doing all the housework as I had plans to make her my wife once my career got off the ground but I’m going to make it happen soon enough. I feel someone down next to me, looking out the corner of my eye to see some rough looking guy in tank top that shows off his tatted arms and I could tell that he was flexing a little but doesn’t say anything but looks at me out the corner of his eyes. We watch people come and go for a little while until this part of the park becomes empty of other people then the guy turns his attention those me as glance down to handle of a handgun peek out between the space of his tank top and jeans. He smiles at me but it doesn’t reaches his eyes as they hold a cold fury that sends a shiver down my spine as he tells me to stay away from his family and if he finds out that I did anything to hurt them that the gun isn’t just for show. The guy stands up wordlessly, disappearing down the path as I scoff at the size of this mysterious guy’s balls but I knew that this got a little more complicated as I don’t know if I should take him at his word or not but I will reclaim what is mine.

No one will stand in my word and if they do, they’ll soon wish that they hadn’t. I walk back to the apartment to find Finn and Will waiting outside for me as I unlock the door to find out the taller man had done something actually smart for once as he remember something that his mom said way back when. It about his father keeping a gun in the apartment that they lived him, hiding it away in a shoe box in the closet and it was still there after all these years before bringing it over, hidden in a pocket in his jacket. This is definitely that I could use if things go left. Santana would leave with me if it’s to keep those bitches safe. I smirk to myself before kissing Finn on the cheek as I hid the gun in the bedroom under one of the loose floorboards so no one will find if they search the room but to be on the safe side, I cover it with a rug. I love it when a plan comes to together. Santana, we’ll be together soon enough and we’ll be happy again.

* * *

 

Okay, I never thought that I would say or experience a time when there was going to be someone even more protective of Rachel than me but it turns out that Santana might be a little bit worse when it comes to our tiny girlfriend. Within two minutes of meeting Brody for the first time, she instantly hated the guy and nicknamed the guy Donkey Face which was extremely hilarious especially the look on his face when she called him that. The tiny diva tried to get the Latina to be nice to the musical theater student but to no avail as she keeps hawk’s ear on him during the entire party as I don’t trust Brody as far as I can throw him but still. When I asked her when the two NYADA students were out of earshot why she didn’t like him, she said something about him rubs her the wrong way and that she doesn’t like the way that he keeps looking at the petite singer like she’s a piece of meat. Honestly I don’t like the way that Donkey Face was looking at our girlfriend and it was taking everything in me not go over there, punching him in his plastic face but I didn’t want to cause a scene and I’m pretty sure that Rachel wouldn’t be happy about it.

We made sure that either one of us or both was with the tiny diva at all times but as the party progressed, male musical theatre student changed tactics as he took a sudden interest in the jazz singer, asking her all kinds of personal questions. It wasn’t helping that Kurt was enabling in this, stating that he didn’t know anything about Santana and yet she’s living with the petite singer and I within a few weeks of meeting each other as my girlfriend starts shrinking into herself. Sometimes I really want to punch Kurt in his mouth as he doesn’t know when to keep his fuckin’ mouth shut. It’s none of his business why Santana’s staying with us and he has no right to interrogate about anything. Before I could even tell the male off, Rachel stepped in like a total badass effective chastised him for his rude behavior with fire blaze in her eyes as I felt myself twitch in my swim trunks while Santana’s eyes were darker than they normally are. Kurt looked rather embarrassed before sulk off into a corner to lick his wounds while Blaine apologizes to the jazz singer for his boyfriend’s poor behavior before going to check on him.

Things were a bit awkward after that but Puck cranked up the music before challenging Sam to a dance battle as I laughed at the boys’ moves when Artie rolled up beside me with a can of soda in both hands, offered one to me. The keyboard player in not so many words gave me the ‘if you hurt my friend, I’ll hunt you down’ speech but he’s glad that his friend has found people that truly care about her and it was good to see her return back to the person that she once was. There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do for my girls and I would feel a whole lot better once Brittany was out of the Latina’s life once and for all as it get the feeling that she’s not goona give up that easily. The party ends on a good note and I could tell that the jazz singer was happy if the huge smile on her on the way back was any indication as she and the tiny diva was more than a little bit tipsy, using each other to keep themselves upright. When we got back to the apartment, I made them drink plenty of water and take two aspirin so they weren’t be too hung over as the petite singer decides to take the first shower as I plop down on the couch with one rest on the back of the couch.

I groan slightly when Santana plops down on my lap unexpectedly before adjusting her slightly so she doesn’t fall as she rest her head in the crook of my neck, her short nails lightly scratching my abs. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while but I could tell that there’s something bothering her but I don’t want to push her into talking about it although I wasn’t expecting her to just come and ask me. 

“How come you’re wearing swim trunks instead of bikini bottom? I’ve wondering about that all day but I couldn’t think of a legit reason” She says, looking up through her long lashes.

I knew that this was going to come up at some point or another as I’m no longer ashamed of my body like I used to be when I was younger but I still don’t know how people are going to react, no how Santana would react. I don’t care about how other people would react because their opinions doesn’t a damn thing to but the jazz singer, her opinion means a lot of to me and I don’t want to scare her off. I tell her everything and thankfully she doesn’t interrupt me once as I don’t want any secrets between us but I don’t know how much of this she’s going to remember in the morning. When I finished my explanation, the Latina stares at me for a moment before taking my face in her hands before pulling me into an passionate kiss that my toes curling, taking my bottom lip between her teeth and nibbling on it. Her forehead rests against mine, staring in my eyes like she was looking into my soul before pecking me on the lips a few times.

“Thank you for opening up to me. I know that it wasn’t easy but it doesn’t change anything or how I feel about you and if anyone gives you shit then they’ll have to go through and I’ll kick their asses”

“Hopefully it doesn’t come to that but I appreciate it nonetheless” I said kissing her lips. 

“Good and now that I know about Little Q, we can have all kinds of fun” Santana said winking seductively. 

“Oh please, nothing about me is little and soon enough I’ll have you begging for me to take you” I said nibbling on her earlobe.

“Okay, one of you can take the shower” Rachel said with a towel around her neck. “Oh, why didn’t tell me that cuddles were taking place on the couch. I wish to take part” 

“You can cuddle with San while I shower, Rach” I said setting Santana on the couch, smirking. 

“Fuckin’ tease” Santana mutters under her breath.

* * *

End of ch. 16  



	17. Chapter 17

I’ve listen to Short Stock go on and on about the importance to appreciate Barbra Streisand, Broadway and show tunes in the last few weeks than my entire life as I know that the girl is obsessed with it as she is about gold stars being a metaphor. In all honesty she’s just giving me more ammo to annoy the shit outta her as I make mostly harmless snide comment just so the diva’ll get all huffy, stomp her foot before storming out of the room. For nearly a week the musical theater student has running herself ragged over making sure that she knows every last fuckin’ line for her play even though she could say them in her damn sleep. I know that the dwarf got this and a part of me is worried that she’ll past out from all the pressure that she’s putting herself under, unfortunately Blondie isn’t here to talk her down since she has a class she couldn’t skip. This leaves me with the Energizer bunny who leaves the need to practice her blocking and going over every song in the production in the living room while I’m watching Keeping Up The Kardashians.

I turn the TV off because Rachel won’t stop getting in the way and the last thing that I want to do is blow up over nothing yet as I try to get the smaller woman’s attention but everything I did wasn’t working with me being ignored. I get up from the couch as I know that the play is important but she’s not going to be any use to anyone if she rehearses too much and I think that a much needed distraction is in order. The hobbit starts going through the steps for dance routine that requires two people, unaware of my presence as I fall in step with her as the step are easy enough to up on. It wasn’t until half through the dance that she realizes that she has a partner, smiling happily as I twirl her around the room, finishing off with a small before falling back on to the couch then pulling her down with me. Rachel giggles slightly, kissing me on the lips before trying get up to finish practicing but I quickly put a stop to it, wrapping my arms around her waist as I flip us over so she’s trapped underneath me. She did try to put a fight as she tries to wiggle out from under me as she glares at me but I was unfazed by it while I put her hands above her head with one hand, kissing her neck. 

“San, I don’t have time for this. I have to rehearse my lines” Rachel squirms. 

“Come on Rachel, you know your lines that you could say them in your sleep. I think that you might have last night but take a break and play with me” I said kissing her neck. 

“I resent that you’re insinuating that I talk in my sleep as I assure that I do no such thing and I don’t have time to time to take a break as opening night is only a few days away. I need to practice to as much as I can so I will give the best performance”

“You‘ll be amazing, Rachel but you can’t give it your best if you‘re too tired or your voice is shot from overusing it during practice and you know” I said looking in the eye. 

Rachel looks at me like she wanted to argue but in the end, she sigh quietly and deep down she knows that I’m right, stops her struggling before making eye contact with me again as I let go of her hands. The tiny diva reaches up to take my face in her hand, pressing our lips together as I let out a surprised squeak at the suddenness of it before returning the kiss fervently, my hands slipping underneath her shirt. As the kiss grows more heated, our tongues meet somewhere in the middle while my hands roams over her taut stomach before moving upwards to the dwarf’s breasts, expecting the material of her bra but instead found bare mounds. We only come up for air when the need was too much as I start kissing down her neck while the hobbit lets out little mewls and moan while I pinch and tweak at her nipples. Rachel lifts her arms up as I rid her of her shirt, licking my lips when I’m eye-level with her perky boobs before taking one of them in my mouth making her squirm under me as her hand entangle in my mouth. Her moans are like music to my ears and I want to hear more of but unfortunately it wasn’t in the cards when someone knock on the front door, snapping Rachel out of it before gently pushing me off before putting her back on.

I sigh frustrated as she opens the door to find Edward Collins standing behind it in all his ‘sparkly-ness’ and I honestly wanted to strangle him with that red ascot of his for interrupting my mack session with the diva. The both of them instantly get into a long winded conversion about show tunes and fashion that I couldn’t be bothered with because I haven’t the slightest clue of what they’re talking about and a few times the hobbit would glare at me for the comments that I made. I stopped paying attention until I hear someone call my name to look up to see Lady Lips looking straight at me before looking around to see that Rachel wasn’t in the room anyone as I groan at being left alone with this guy. 

“What do you want, Edward Collins?” 

“For the last time my name isn’t Edward Collins” Kurt said glaring at me. 

“Or would you prefer Lady Lips Porcelain works for me” I said shrugging my shoulders. “Take your pick. I don’t really care either way”

“Who are you exactly? What’s your relationship with Rachel? I hardly know anything about you and yet when I ask Rachel, she gives me the smallest amount of information on you but you’re living in her apartment with her” Kurt said crossing his legs with a raised eyebrow. “She claims that you two are friends and that you needed a place to stay for the time being but she never introduce the two of us in the time that you’ve been here until recently as we’ve been friends for most of our lives. Who are you really Santana” 

“Do all you musical theater student word vomit or is just the two of you? I don’t know how much the hobbit has told you about me because honestly my past or anything that has to do with me isn’t any of your damn business so let get that straight. The only thing that you need to know about is that the only straight I am is a straight up bitch and I don’t care who you think are you because the only people that I care is the midget and Barbie. So make it easier for the both of us that you mind your own business” I said glaring at him. 

“I can’t do that because Rachel is my friend and I have to look out for her” Kurt said folding his arms. 

“Looks like there’s something that we can actually agree on because I want the same thing as I’ve heard a lot about from Rachel and Quinn as it seems like you seem like someone with too much time on their hands and always up in someone else’s business when they don’t have much going on in their own lives, am I right Kurty boy” I said smirking, 

“Why you little-”

“I hope that you are getting along” Rachel said waiting in the room. 

“We’re having a nice little chat, right Edward Collins” 

“Just getting to know each other” Kurt said smiling tight-lipped. 

“That’s great because I was a little worried about you two not getting along at first but I feel so much better” Rachel said smiling. “Me and Kurt are going to do a little shopping, do you want to come?” 

“Nah, go fun and try not to let him convince to join his legion of living fabulous undead” 

“Be nice, San” Rachel said kissing my cheek. 

“I’ll always nice” I said chuckling slightly. 

Rachel playfully rolls her eyes as Edward looks between us with suspicious yet confused look on his face before getting up to follow his friend out the door and I turn the TV back on to watch more trashy reality shows.

* * *

 

The only thing that I had plan to do was go over my lines and the choreography for my play because I am if anything a perfectionist and I want to give it my all but Santana was right about needing to take a break. I wasn’t expecting things to take a… sexual turn but it wasn’t unwelcome and if Kurt hadn’t showed up when he did, I shake my head to rid my head of those thoughts. The male diva has been my friend for a long time as we looked out for each other as we always knew that we were going to leave our small minded hometown for the bright lights of New York City, becoming Broadway stars. The fashionista has always had his guard after what happened with his high school boyfriend Sebastian, making him more suspicious of others’ intention and more often rubbing people the wrong way. I understand where he’s coming from as he lost a bit of himself in the relationship as it was his first real one and it ended burning him in the end which I can relate, doing through the same thing but I refuse to let it define me. It could me a long time to pull myself together, finding myself and that I didn’t have to compromise who I am while in a courtship as I’m more than sure that I found that with Quinn and Santana.

I couldn’t stop the smile from breaking out on my face when I think of the both of them and how amazing things have been lately despite what happened at the diner with the Latina’s ex. We haven’t seen her since and I hope that she has the good sense to stay away but she’s finally in a good place and I don’t want anything to ruin that as I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Kurt calling my name. 

“I’m sorry, Kurt but what were you saying?” I said smiling sheepishly. 

“I had asked you if this vest looks good on me but you were so deep in La La land to hear anything that I had said” Kurt said shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now with the play and all but I’m here now” 

“Now that I have your undivided attention, there’s something that I need to talk to you about” Kurt said placing the vest back. 

“I knew that there was a reason for this impromptu shopping trip” I giggle, putting my hands my hips. “What was so important that you had to drag me out of the apartment which we could’ve had this conversation at”

“It’s about Santana” 

“What about Santana?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“You say that she’s a friend but you never mention her at all and yet she’s living in your apartment with you and Quinn. I know that you said that she needed a place to stay and all but I feel like there’s more to the story that you’re not telling me. Also I’m getting this weird vibe from the three of you as I’ve notice things when you’re interacting with each other so what’s really doing on here. As your best friend and oldest friend, I think you should be honest with me of all people” Kurt said putting his hands on his hips.

Talk about laying it thick with the guilt trip.

I tell Kurt much about Santana an her past because I feel like it wasn’t my right to tell him because it’s incredibly personal and if she wanted to him know then it would be on her terms, not anyone else’s. I practically tell the male diva is usually my go-to person that I go to when I have good or bad news to tell before Quinn and I had gotten together as there’s very few secrets between us as I didn’t tell him that the Latina is now a part of relationship now. I’m not sure how he will take the news and I don’t want to keep it from him so I take him by the wrist, leading him out of the boutique towards a more secluded place to ensure that he doesn’t draw too attention towards us. I tell him about the this new karaoke bar that I can convinced the badass to try out with me, meeting this beautiful jazz singer there and getting to know her as well as something missing in our relationship that she fills. It’s rare that the fashionista doesn’t interrupt me when revealing something to him but he doesn’t say a word, looking at me with a blank stare which was a little unnerving although I continue with my story. When I had finished, he starts pacing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest with an unreadable expression on his face for a few minutes before stopping in front of me. 

“You’re dating two women? At the same time? Who know about each other and dating each other? For weeks and you didn’t tell me?! What the hell, Rachel?! I thought that we told each other everything” Kurt said frowning. 

“I wasn’t sure how you would react and you can be judgment at times, Kurt. I thought that you might have judged me for dating two women at the same time and Quinn for it, thinking it was her idea to bring a third person into our relationship” I said frowning. 

“She does seem like the type” Kurt scoffs with a roll of his eyes. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was her idea” 

“That was uncalled for and unfair to Quinn, Kurt. You always seem to have it out for her ever since you first met her, being unfair and downright rude to her every chance you get. Just because Sebastian hurt you the way that he did doesn’t mean that you to take it out on my girlfriend as she‘s been nothing but kind to you. If we are going to going this friendship then I suggest that you find a way to be civil with her as well as Santana because I will not accept nothing less” I said walking away from him.

Kurt and I rarely fight over things but his attitude towards my girlfriends rub me the wrong way and I wasn’t about to let him to talk down about Quinn and Santana just because it was the only way to he knew how to deal with his feelings about his ex. I know that I tried to get the male diva to let go of his contempt for Sebastian which he’s been taking out on the writer for awhile now which she’s being dealing wonderfully but I should have put a stop to it a long time ago. I love both of my girlfriends and I will not allow anyone to talk badly about them in my presence as I walk back to the apartment to find both girls sitting on the couch, playing video games as I take off my coat. I walk over to them, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss the both of their cheeks before asking if they had any preference for dinner before ordering it which they shake their heads as they turn attention back to the television.

* * *

End of ch. 17 


	18. Chapter 18

I’ve been to a few of Rachel’s performances in the time that we’ve dating and every time I’m completely blown away the sheer amount of talent that she has as I know that there’s nothing will be able to stop her. It’s only a matter of time before she’s taking Broadway by storm as her drive, her talent, her passion, her perseverance are forces to be reckoned with as I hope that I’m there when she makes her dream come true. Santana and I take our seats as I look around to see that most of the theater is filled, smiling quietly to see that promoter had manage to his job well and I know that the tiny diva is nervous, probably having a chat with the Barbra Streisand photo she post in her mirror. She does this every time without fail for good luck before going though her vocal warm-ups to calm her nerves which she honestly doesn’t need to do because when the singer steps on stage, it’s like she transform right before my very eyes. The play is similar to Grease but with a twist of the lead girl realizing that she doesn’t need to change herself to catch the guy although seeing my girlfriend in a costume similar to Sandy’s final one is very sexy as hell.

Seeing the Latina’s reaction, she’s in agreement with as the production comes to a close with Rachel belting out the final notes to the last song before the curtain are drawn in as the audience hop to their feet, clapping and cheering loudly. I couldn’t any prouder than I am right now because I know that the tiny diva is feeling the rush of the cheers and the audience calling her name as the cast comes out to take their final bows before retiring to their dressing room to change out of their costume. I lead the jazz singer to where backstage to the last dressing room to find the petite singer in the middle of removing her makeup and before she ask our girlfriend what she thought of performance, she’s pushed up against her vanity kissed hard. Rachel was obviously caught off guard by the suddenness of the kiss if the squeak was anything to go by but easily returns it with vigor and watching these two kiss is definitely a highlight for me. I would’ve liked to go continuing them go if I didn’t need to walk out of the theater at some point and the last thing I want is to be sporting a tent because I got a little too riled up, clearing my throat to grab their attention.

The tiny diva blushes slightly as while Santana winks knowingly, pecking our girl once more then us know that she’s going to use the bathroom before we leave as I wrap my arms around her, offering my congratulations. 

“You were absolutely amazing tonight” I said kissing her on the lips. 

“Thank you baby, I’m glad that you and Santana was here for my opening night” Rachel said smiling. 

“Of course, you know that we wouldn’t miss it for the world and I don’t think that Santana might not want me telling you this but I have it on good authority that she’s been talking Artie and Tina’s ears off about how excited she was about seeing you perform tonight” I giggle. “They say that it was all that she could talk about” 

“Aww that’s incredibly sweet. I have to remember to tease her about it later” Rachel said grinning widely. 

“You so should although I think that she might deny it” 

We just enjoy being in each other’s arm while waiting for Santana to come back I started to get a little concerned when she didn’t come back after fifteen minutes as we go to look for her. The rational part of me is thinking that the Latina might have gotten lost on the back but the irrational part of me is worried that something might have happen and I really hope that it’s wrong, that I’m worrying for nothing. We didn’t see anyone in the bathroom or in the theater as my worry is starting to grow more and more as we ask people that has yet to leave if they seen the jazz singer. I could tell that Rachel is just as worried as I am about our missing girlfriend before turning to her dressing room to hopefully find Santana there but the room was empty although something was place on the vanity. I pick it up to see that it’s note and my stomach instantly drops reading as Rachel takes it from me, covering her mouth with her hand. 

**_I’m sure that you thought that our pervious encounter this was the last time that you would see me but you thought wrong. You both took something that didn’t belong to you and tried to have me arrest for trying to retrieve back but not this time. I love Santana more than life itself. We’re meant to be together and I think that it’s your best interest to forget about her, allowing us to have our happily ever after if you truly care about her. If I find out that you’re searching for her, there will be consequences. This is your one and only warning._ **   
**_~Santana’s one true love_ **

I can feel my blood boiling at the fact that this deranged woman managed to get back here to kidnap Santana without anyone seeing come in or out and leave the note in Rachel’s dressing room. This bitch honestly believes that she and the Latina are meant to be together, resorting this to get her back while thinking it’s going to make her our girlfriend love her but I’m not going to stand back, allowing her to get away with this. I have every intention of searching the city for the jazz singer but before I could walk out of the door, I’m stopped by a hand on my elbow to see the tiny diva looking at me with unshed tears in her eyes. I know that she probably want to go to the police to report that Santana’s been abducted but I know that there isn’t much that they can do since she hasn’t been missing for a full twenty-four hours and I’m not about to wait around for them to do something. I’m going to search for her and nothing’s going to stop me until I know that she’s safe but I know that I’m going to need help combing the city as I pull out my phone.

I call Matt, telling him everything that happen and asking him to get as many people that he could manage to search for the Latina before asking me if I wanted the blonde bitch taken care of. A part of me wants to say yes so she wouldn’t come back to continue haunting my girlfriend but the best course of action to make sure that the jazz singer is as far away from this chick as possible, letting the police deal with her. I wanted drop the petite singer drop at home just case if Santana somehow gets away from her bat-shit crazy ex but she refuses to do, wanting to search for our girlfriend, making me smile in spite of myself. I don’t know where to start but it doesn’t matter as we run down the street, hoping for anything that might leads us to our missing girlfriend and if she’s hurt in any way, Brittany’s going to wish that she never came out of hiding.

_Santana, please be okay._

* * *

_Ugh, my fuckin’ head hurts. Wh-Where am I?_

I blink a few times to clear up my vision, looking around the room but it’s too dark to get a sense of the layout before trying to move my arms, quickly realizing that they’re bound above my head to the bedpost. I try to remember how the hell I got here but the last thing that I remember is going to the bathroom after Rachel’s show before something hitting me over the head and everything going dark. Fuck, when I get outta these goddamn restraints, I’m beat the hell outta the muthafucka. No one kidnaps and restraints Santana Lopez and gets away with it! I hear two voices coming from the other room but I couldn’t make out what was being said although one was male and the other was female before footsteps start growing closer and closer until the door opens. The lights are turn on, blinding me slightly before slowly opening my eyes to see Brittany in the doorway in a dark blue hoodie and jeans with a black bandana around her neck followed by that guy that goes to school with Rachel. The dancer walks towards the bed, sitting down next to me as she gently caresses my cheek while smiling lovingly before jerking away from her touch, glaring at her because I never thought that she would resort to fuckin’ kidnapping me like this but this just proves me that she’s completely mental and off her rocker. I don’t know this person in front of and I don’t think that I ever did with how this lunatic was one of the sweetest people that I ever met had turned into a bat-shit crazy bitch. 

“Why did you leave me, Santana? I love you more than anything and you left into the arms of those sluts. I was willing to give you everything that you want despite you sleeping around with other people. Why you insist on hurting me?” Brittany said sadly. 

“You don’t love me and you know damn well that I never slept around on you. You love having someone to depend on you for everything and abuse me when I messed up. I stuck around because I had nowhere else to go and I stupidly thought that things would back to how it was, that you would go back to how you was in high school but you changed too much. I found people that actually care about me, that gave a shit about me and want me to happy without having to rely completely on them” I spat at her. “Brittany, you don’t know anything about love and you feel is obsession. I’m a not a weak little girl anymore and I refuse to be subservient to you anymore. Quinn and Rachel are out there looking for me and I swear to you that once I get out of these restraints, I’m gonna kick that pasty ass of yours. You can bet on that” 

“Oh love, they got you so brainwashed that you honestly believe that I’m going to continue to allow you to be disobedient and disrespectful but once I take care of those sluts, I’m going to completely break you of that fiery spirit of yours” Brittany said smiling sweetly. “I have a plan in mind for them and I hope that you had one last great night with them because it’s the last time that you’ll see them” 

“W-What are you planning to do?” I asked fearfully. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head over. I’m gonna make you and them regret ever crossing me again” Brittany said turning to Brody. “Brody, you’re going to stay here with Santana and make sure that she doesn’t go anywhere” 

“You’re not… you’re not going to hurt Rachel are you?” Brody asked eyebrows furrowing worriedly. 

“That’s none of your concern” Brittany said turning to leave. 

“Exactly it is” Brody said grabbing Brittany’s elbow. “I didn’t agree to Rachel getting hurt as long as you got what you wanted. You have Santana so leave Rachel alone” 

“And you think that you’re in a position to tell me what to do after everything you done to help. How do you think that she’s going to feel about you after you helped me kidnap her girlfriend? If I go down, I swear that I’ll drag you do down with me but I’ll take you out long before that happens so it’s not in your best interest to double cross me, Weston” Brittany said smiling darkly. 

Brittany looks at me with a sweet smile before leaving the room wordlessly as I struggle against the restraints, hoping that they would give out but I knew that they wouldn’t as Donkey Face leans against the dresser with his arms folded over his chest. It’s obvious that he has feelings for Rachel who doesn’t to notice the longing look he gives her which annoyed both me and Quinn because he obviously knows that she’s in a relationship but doesn’t seem care. I wanted to punch him in his botox filled face but as much as I hate to admit it but it seems that he’s my only chance of getting outta of here and I have to take advantage of his feelings for my girlfriend. 

“Aye. Aye Donkey ace! Donkey Face, I’m talking to you!” 

“Donkey Face? What the hell?!” Brody said frowning. 

“Look, I know that you don’t like me and I sure as hell don’t like you either but you have to help get outta here” 

“Oh yeah and why in the hell would I do, huh? What‘s in it for me? Why should I waste my time” 

“Because if you don’t help me out, Rachel’s goona get hurt because Brittany’s not gonna stop until she finds her and there’s no telling what she might do” I said frowning. “You know what she’s capable of”   
Donkey Face doesn’t say anything but I could see him contemplating what I had said cause deep down, he knows that it’s the truth before pushing himself off the dresser to untie my restraints. 

“This doesn’t change anything between us. I’m only doing this for Rachel” Brody said seriously. 

“Naturally but we’re going to need some protection in case things go south” I said removing the loose floorboards. 

Sure enough, there’s two guns with ammo in it between one of them to Brody while hiding mine in the hidden pocket of my leather jacket before heading out because I’m hoping to find my girls before Brittany does.

_Please be safe._

* * *

End of ch. 18


	19. Chapter 19

I can’t help feeling guilty for Santana getting kidnapped at my show tonight as there’s no telling what’s happening to her or what Brittany has planned for since the dancer doesn’t appear to be sane. I just wanted the Latina to come to my show to see me in my element and look what happen as soon as it was over as I don’t know what I would do if she’s not okay as I‘m worried out of my mind but I’m also angry. Angry at myself for not being able to protect my own girlfriend and at the audacity at this woman for abducting in the name of claiming the jazz singer like she’s a piece of property. Santana is her own person and doesn’t belong to anyone but herself as she can make her decisions regarding who she chooses to be with. I’m going to do everything that I can to make sure that she’s safe and away from that derange woman as Quinn takes back to the apartment where I meet someone from her past before talking hush tones for a moment. The guy who I learn who’s name is Matt keep occasionally looking at me with the writer shaking her head vehemently, frowning until I couldn’t take it anymore as I walk up to the both of them, demanding answers.

Matt explains that I should bring a gun with me in the case that things go wrong which the badass is obviously against, stating that I never handle a gun in my life which she’s correct because I never even touched a firearm in my life. I have always been against using any kind of violence especially with the use of a deadly weapon as there’s enough senseless acts of bloodshed and brutality in the world as it is and I don’t want to add to it. I don’t know what couldn’t possibly happen but I have no doubt in my mind that Brittany and anyone else that she might have with her in this kidnapping scheme of hers are armed with guns of their own. I look down at the firearm in Matt’s hand before taking it from him as Quinn looks at me worriedly then taking it from me to take out the bullets out of the chamber before handing back to me, explaining that she didn’t want me to accidentally shooting myself. She leaves me alone with her friend, going up to the apartment for some unknown reason as the two of us stand side by side in silence which I’m trying to out how my girlfriend knows Matt as he seems to be a bit of a dangerous character. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye as I quickly duck my gaze causing him to chuckle slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I’m sure that you have questions and I’m sure that Quinn didn’t tell you much about her past. I’m positive that she didn’t tell you because she didn’t want you thinking bad of her” 

“How did… how did the two of you become friends? You seem so….”

“Different? Yeah, I know but we’ve been friends for a long time as we ran in the same crew for as long as I could remember” Matt said shrugging his shoulders. “We were a bit of wild children if that’s what you wanna call us but Quinn was different. She was always meant for bigger and better things and she couldn’t do that stuck in Lima with the rest of us”

“So Quinn was a bit of a hooligan? I can’t really picture it” I said shaking my head. 

“Most people wouldn’t as I think that’s why she doesn’t want to talk it but she’s a good person and my best friend. She calls every once in a while to make sure that we’re staying outta trouble for the most part”

Matt said smiling fondly. “Before all of this, I was going to ask her to be the godmother to my child”

“That’s amazing Matt and I’m sure that Quinn would be more than thrilled about it” I said clapping my hands together.

“Yea, I think so too but I honestly should be thanking you” 

“What? Why?” I asked confused. 

“Because ever since you and Q-tip got together, she’s been happier than I ever seen her and I think that a lot of it has to do with you. After everything that she’s been through she deserves every good thing that’s happened so thank you, Rachel” Matt said wrapping his arms around me. “Thank you for loving her”

“You don’t have to thank me for that as I feel like I’m the lucky one” 

“Oi Matty, get your mitts off my girl. You have one already” Quinn said pulling down the back of her shirt. 

“Calm down, I‘m not putting the moves on your girl” Matt said rolling his eyes. 

“You better not be or else” Quinn said swatting his stomach. 

“Yeah, yeah come on, lets get your other girl back” 

“Right” Quinn said with a nod. 

“But we don’t know where they could’ve gone or where Brittany could’ve hidden Santana in the city” I said worriedly. 

Suddenly I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket, pulling it out to see a text from an unknown phone stating to come to Grand Central Park in a hour with the devil emoji as a foreboding feeling washes over me. I show the text to Quinn and Matt before sharing a knowing look as the engineering major texts someone on his phone as the writer takes my face in her hands, kissing me like it might be the last time before suddenly everything goes dark.

* * *

 

I didn’t have much choice but I couldn’t put someone that care about in harm’s way as I tell that to myself for knock out my girlfriend because there’s a possibility of this coming to bloodshed. I don’t want it to but there’s too much of a risk of Rachel getting caught up in the crossfire, placing the unconscious girl on the couch before kissing her forehead lovingly. I turn to look at Matt who’s putting bullets in the extra gun that he brought with him as we head towards Grand Central Park, knowing that we may be walking into a trap but if means finding out where Santana’s being held then so be it. It doesn’t take to reach the park, finding it dark and empty as we keep an eye for someone coming out of the darkness to jump us as we reach the meeting up spot to find a hooded person standing under a lamppost while making out the person’s feminine features. The person removes the hood from their face to reveal a familiar face as it takes everything in me not to pull out my gun and just shoot her where she stands but I need to find out where my girlfriend was taken.

“I see that you can follow instructions” Brittany said smirking before glancing at Matt. “But I don’t remember saying that you invite others to our little get together” 

“Enough Brittany, you know exactly why I’m here so tell me where’ve taken Santana” I said glaring at her. 

“Santana’s exactly where she needs to but I knew that you or that little hobbit bitch of yours won’t allow us to happy in peace so I’m here to tell you one last time to stay away from us or you will come to regret it. She‘s mine” 

“Santana isn’t your property” I spat. 

“Oh I would beg differ but I’m not going to continue to warn her unless you want to be full of lead” Brittany said smirking.

Matt and I put out our gun, pointing them directly at Brittany but she looks completely unfazed when I feel the coolness of a barrel pressed against the back of my neck. I look back to see two guys with guns pointing at the both of us being commanded to drop our weapon as I knew that we had been had as we drop our guns before forced to kneel on the ground before our hands are bounded behind our backs with rope. Damn! Dammit! Dammit all to hell! I’m sorry Santana. I’m so sorry, Santana that I’m so useless. I couldn’t save you and now I’m about to drag Matty down with me. I look down at the ground in frustration for being so fuckin’ weak as a pair of Converses come into view as Brittany grabs a fist full of hair, forcing me to look up at her as she smiles victoriously at me then delivering a swift kick to my face. I groan loudly in pain, spitting out some blood before glaring at the dancer who forces me onto my feet, delivering a hard punch to my stomach. I hear Matt struggling against the two guys who are holding him back as the tall blonde uses me as her personal punching bag. 

“S-Santana?!”

“I see that you escaped. Why do you insist on hurting me like this?” Brittany said emotionlessly, shaking her head. “And you’ve decided to betray me Brody, how disappointing. It’s a damn shame and you were an excellent spy too”

“I don’t want to this anymore Brittany. This is wrong and I don’t want any part of this” Brody said glaring at her.

“It’s like that?” Brittany asked raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s like that. I don’t want Rachel to hate me but I love her too much to hurt her so that’s why I’m doing this” 

“Protecting your girl? You think that after this that she’s going to jump into your arm and ride off into the sunset than you’re more of a fool than I took you for” Brittany said shaking her head. 

“Maybe, maybe not but I just want Rachel to be happy even if I don’t have a hand it” 

“And you, Santana. I love you more than anything and yet you keep hurting me like that. Why am I not enough for you?”

“I’m done with being afraid of you, Brit and I‘ve never done anything to hurt you but you never had a problem with doing it ever high school graduation. I thought that you would change back to the girl that I once loved but I was too foolish or naïve to leave but I found people that care about me, truly care about me and you‘re going to leave us alone” Santana said glaring at Brittany. 

“You honestly think that these bitches can love a lying whore like you then you’re fooling yourself because no one can love you like I can. You know that we‘re meant to be together. So what happens if I don’t leave you alone, are you planning to shoot me?” Brittany said turning to face Santana with a smirk. “You won‘t shoot me and I know for sure that you don’t have the guts to pull the trigger so why don’t you give the gun before you hurt yourself”

Brittany holds out her hand for Santana to give her the gun as I look out the corner of my eye to see Mike, Sebastian, and Ryder take down the dancer’s henchmen which my girlfriend before lowering the gun for moment before firing it at her ex’s leg. The tall blonde falls to the ground with a loud scream, holding her bleeding leg as the Latina rushes to my side to untie me before pulling me into a tight hug which hurts because of bruised ribs but I couldn’t care less at the moment cause I have my girl back. I look up to see Brittany pulling out a gun from her hoodie, glaring heatedly at us before pushing the jazz singer out of the way as several loud shots rang out with people yelling with a sharp pain coursing through my left shoulder and right side. I look down to see blood on my hand before collapsing on the ground with everything goes dark as someone reaches to my side.

“Quinn! Quinn! Baby, stay with me. Please open your eyes!”

* * *

  
End of ch. 19


	20. Chapter 20

_Fuck! Fuck! How did it fucking turn out like this?! It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this! Shit! I didn’t… it shouldn’t have turned out like this and now Quinn’s in the hospital and Donkey Face, he. Dammit all to hell. If I had gotten there, this is all my fault. It’s all my fault and I caused all of this._ I’m pacing back and forth in the waiting room of Saint Patrick’s Hospital, waiting for the doctors to let me know anything about my girlfriend and Donkey Face while the police had a bunch of question about what went down at the park. I didn’t want to deal with any of this but the only upside is that Brittany was taken to jail after getting patch up for her leg which I think that she gotten off easy for shooting Quinn in the first place. She’s getting charged with assault with a deadly weapon and I’m sure that I would’ve been charged with assault too if Officer Blake hadn’t stepped in when she did, explaining the situation to the other officers. One of Malibu Barbie’s friend had gone to pick up Rachel from the apartment as I’m glad that she wasn’t there to witness any of that but a part of me is worried that she’ll blame for the writer being in the hospital and I can’t fault her if she does.

I mean I blame myself for putting her in the first place if I hadn’t been kidnapped which started this whole damn thing. I can’t blame them if they want nothing to do with me after this since I’ve been nothing but trouble since I walk into their lives. They’re probably better off without disrupting their lives and it‘s probably best that I‘m disappear after finding out if Quinn’s okay. I’m pulled out of my thoughts when someone calls my name to see Rachel running towards me and I barely enough to time to react before she launches herself into my arms, hugging me tightly. It was hard trying to make out what she was trying to say since she was drenching my shoulder with her tears but the one thing that I could make out was that she was glad that I’m okay. The tiny diva pulls back slightly to notice the bandage on my hand from when Quinn had pushed me out of the way, landing on a random piece of glass and cutting my palm on it as that’s the worst of my injuries. Mike had explained everything that happened at Grand Central as we waited for the doctors to tell us anything about Malibu Barbie and Donkey Face before sitting down in of the uncomfortable chairs as the petite singer props herself on my lap, wrapping her arms around me.

I need the closeness as much as she does because all of this waiting is killing but I think that the not knowing is even worse as it was until another hour goes by when someone even bothers to tell us anything. The bullet glazed the writer as it wasn’t too deep so it only needed some stitches and the bullet that pass through her stomach didn’t hit anything major along with some bruising around her ribs so she be able to make a full recovery. I ask about Donkey Fa-I mean Brody, the doctor said that he had received multiple gunshot wounds as one of the bullets had been very close to hitting his heart but should make full recovery, expecting both patients to take easy. I let out a relief, knowing that my girlfriend’s okay as Rachel takes me by the hand to go inside of the writer’s room to see her plopped up in a hospital bed, wearing those unflattering white gowns as she flips through channels on the TV. I never been happier to see anyone in my life but I’m glad that she’s okay as the hobbit practically jumps in bed with the Malibu Barbie who lets out a small groan because of the sudden pressure on her ribs as the tiny brunette apologizes before giving her an earful.

I snicker slightly causing the badass to look up in my direction before asking why I was standing in the hallway but I don’t make a move to go in because I know that I don’t deserve to near her since I’m the reason she’s here. I hate myself for it because if I hadn’t gone to that karaoke bar that night then I wouldn’t have met them and cause all of this, making Brittany kidnap me and putting Quinn in a hospital bed. If I hadn’t met them then I don’t think that I would have had the strength to leave in the first place and rediscover the person that I wanted to but still I knew what kind of person my ex girlfriend was. I didn’t do anything to protect the people that helped me when I needed it the most and I hate myself for it because neither of them should’ve been in that situation to begin with if I had been strong enough to do something about it. I walk into the room towards the hospital bed to gently push a stray blonde hair behind Blonde’s ear then kissing her forehead. 

“I’m glad that you’re okay but don’t ever scare me like that again, got it Barbie” I said playfully glaring at her. 

“I’ll try but I’m not making any promises because I’m gonna to do everything that I can to protect you, San” Quinn said smiling slightly. 

“What am I going to do with you?!” I said rolling my eyes. 

“Well I for one am glad to have both of my girls safe and sound and that psychopath is being put behind bars” Rachel said arms folded.

“Yeah, it’s a relief knowing for sure that she’s not coming back to get back at us and I can finally put this behind me” I said with a nod. 

I was caught off guard when I‘m pulled down onto the bed and before I get off, an arm is wrap around my waist to hold me close and a pair of lips press against my temple as I allow myself to soak up this warmth and protective feeling for the moment. Rachel climbs onto the bed as well and it was a bit of a snug fit but there’s no place that I would rather been right with them but I don’t know if I even have a right to be here since I’ve brought nothing but trouble. Knowing that I’m the cause of Quinn’s injuries makes stomach tighten uncomfortable and I hate this fuckin’ feeling more than anything and I feel guiltier than a muthafucka. 

“It’s not your fault, ya know” Quinn said running her finger through my hair. “I knew the risk and went after you because I love you. I should’ve been more careful but I don’t regret my decision so don’t blaming yourself” 

“I’m not” I said not looking at her fully. 

“Yes you are, I tell by your demeanor that you’re blaming yourself for me getting hurt but if anyone’s to blame then blame Brittany because she’s the one that pulled the trigger, not you” Quinn said kissing the top of my head.. 

“If I hadn’t-”

“Listen to me Santana Lopez, you have nothing to be sorry about although I’m a little miffed that I was left behind but we love you and are more willing to protect you from any harm that may come our way because you’re worth it so please stop feeling guilty as it’s sorely misplaced” Rachel said cupping my face.

I feel a little better hearing that they love me and I can tell that they mean it from the look in their eyes but I still can’t help feeling guilty but I guess that only time will tell if it goes away or not but for now, I’m content with lying here with my girls. I don’t know when I had fallen asleep but after everything that happened, I was more tired then I thought I was but thankfully after doctor did one more checkup on Quinn, he said had that he had no reason to keep her in the hospital before written down her prescription. Rachel wheeled the writer into Donkey Face’s room to find him in his room to find him shirtless with most of his torso wrapped up in bandages, flipping through magazines as it was a minute before he notice that he has company. Guilt and shame was written all over his face before opening his mouth to I assume to apologize to Rachel because the only reason that he had helped was his feelings for the tiny diva as she raise her hand to silence him. Her face was emotionless as she take calculated steps towards his hospital bed and it look like he was expecting her to slap the shit outta him and I honestly wouldn’t blame her if she did but she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. 

“I’m-I’m so sorry, Rachel. I didn’t mean for all of this to happen, you have to believe me. I’m so, so sorry” Brody sobs into her shoulder. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to forgive you just yet but I’m glad that you’re okay, Brody” 

“You know if it wasn’t for Plastic Man here, I don’t think that I would’ve found out where of all of this was going down. He did it because he cares about you, Tiny”

“That may be true but he always gave Brittany information to where you were which is something that I can’t ignore or overlook either” Rachel said frowning. “Things could’ve gone a lot thing than what it did. People that I care about had gotten hurt and ended up in the hospital” 

“Look Rachel, I know what I did was incredibly wrong and stupid as I realize this but I promise that I’m going to everything in my power to earn your forgiveness if you think that it’s possible” Brody said holding her hand. 

“I don’t know Brody, I just don’t but I think for the time being it‘s best that we don’t see each other for awhile. As I‘m sure that I will have to talk to you because of school and future productions at NYADA but that is as far as it will go”

“I um I understand but I really am sorry for everything” Brody said with a nod. 

“I know and I believe you but this is goodbye for now, Brody” Rachel said wheeling Quinn out of the room. 

“You okay, Hobbit” I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders. 

“I think but I’m still having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that Brody has been helping Brittany this entire time. I thought that he was my friend but I just… I just don’t know anymore” Rachel said shaking her head.

“Hey, there’s no excuse for what he did. He had manipulated you and your trust because he thought that he could get your love that way. None of this is on you but on him” Quinn said lacing her fingers with Rachel’s. 

“It‘s up to you if you want to forgive him or not but it‘s going to take time to see if he‘s going to stick to his word or not” I said kissing her temple. 

“I love you both” Rachel said kissing both of our cheeks. 

“I love you too” Quinn said smiling. 

“Right back at you, Dwarf”

“Will you ever drop those absurd nicknames?!” Rachel pouts. 

“Nope” I said popping the ’p’.

“Don’t worry babe, it’s her way showing affection” Quinn chuckles. 

“Shut up Malibu Barbie” I said glaring at her. 

“My point exactly” Quinn said smirking.

“You’re lucky that you’re cute and injured” I said walking into the pharmacy.

* * *

After a few weeks of Rachel and Santana fawning over me, I made a full recovery while spending some the time that I was out, to catch up some TV shows and movies that I’ve neglected to watch. I’m glad that I don’t have to worry about some dark shadow by the name of Brittany looming over us and after our testimonies and a few others, she was sentence to a minimum of twenty years in jail. I couldn’t be any more proud of Santana because she was able to look at her former lover without fear in her eyes and tell the courts everything that she endured for all those years. Now I find myself getting ready to watch my Latina perform her set at this new jazz club that recently opened up not too far as the band knows what happened and was quite understanding if my girl wanted to put performance on hold for awhile. The jazz singer is a fighter and is one to never let anything or anyone hold back as she refuse to let her ex have any more power over her as they continue to be practice until they perfected every song. I’m excited to see my girlfriend perform but I have a bit of a surprise for that she doesn’t know about and I’m a little worried about her reaction to it although I have a good feeling as this is something that she wants even though she won’t admit it.

Santana had left the apartment awhile ago to do a sound check as I peek into the room to see Rachel putting on the finishing touches to her makeup before slipping on her shoes and grabbing her purse, peeking me on the cheek. She heads for the door with me following behind, making sure that the door is locked as she links our arms together towards the club and I have to admit that it was pretty classy from the looks of it. We grab seats towards the front as I discreetly scan the room to find the person that I was looking for people slightly off to the side, carefully containing the butterflies in my stomach. The MC knows how to work a room, getting everyone excited for the new band playing tonight as he introduces Paradise, the crowd claps as the band walks up on stage as Santana smiles brightly when she sees us in the front row. Puck counts them in as the music slowly builds before the Latina’s sultry voice fills the room and I have to say that they’re incredible as I don’t know a lot about jazz music but Paradise sounds is absolutely amazing.

If the right people hear them, they would be offered a record deal in no time as I close my eyes, listening to my girlfriend’s amazing voice as they sing song after song and I have to admit that the writing classes that Santana took with me are paying big time. The jazz singer thanks the crowd for their time and to enjoy the rest of the show before walking off the side of the stage as the tiny diva wants to rush off to congratulate on her a job well done but I held her back for a moment. I motion to the Latina would had stop in front of a woman that looks exactly like her but older and before our girlfriend could say anything, the older woman pulls her into a tight hug as it doesn’t take much for both women to be brought to tears. My heart warms at the scene because I knew both women needed this but were too afraid to contact each other in fear of the other’s reaction so I had call Mrs. Lopez, saying that her daughter needed her mother. I explain the situation to a confused petite musical theater student before slapping my arm for not letting her know what I was planning but I couldn’t do that because I knew that she wouldn’t be able to keep it to herself.

We lay the mother/daughter talk in privately as much as they could in a jazz club as we sat nearby to keep an eye on them but I knew that we didn’t have to worry too much if the huge smile on our girlfriend’s face was anything to go off of. I’m glad that my instincts was right about this and it didn’t backfire on me until a few minutes later, I feel a pair of arms wrap loosely around my neck to look up to see Santana standing over me. She perch herself on my lap as Mrs. Lopez sits across from us, regaling Rachel and I with tales of the younger Latina’s youth who blushes as much as her caramel skin would allow like a tomato. We say goodbye when the club closes for the night, enjoying the night with the jazz singer walking in-between us. 

“I know that you had a hand in this”

“I hope that you’re not too upset with, love. I knew much you miss your mom even though you won’t admit it” I said kissing her cheek. 

“I guess that I can’t be too pissed because I thought that she wouldn’t want to see after everything that happened after my high school graduation with the fight that we had but we still have a lot of work to do to get our relationship back to the way that it was but… thank you for meddling” Santana said smiling. 

“You’re welcome” I said kissing her cheek. 

“Because you’re worth it” Rachel giggles. 

“Oh god, don’t just don’t” Santana said shaking her head.

* * *

The End   



End file.
